


Wanna be my boyfriend?

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Eventual Smut, Lots of pancakes, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Sam, Sam Is a Good Friend, Sam is a genius, Steve and Bucky are idiots, They all live in the Tower, lots of talks, short fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fait un cadeau à Bucky. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Melmoth. Avec juste deux/trois mois de retard. J'ai jamais été très ponctuelle...
> 
> Le texte entier est écrit et relu, mais j'ai décidé de le poster en trois morceaux. Parce que ça lui va bien et que c'est plus facile que de re(....)relire et mettre en forme les 17k d'un coup. Je vais essayer de pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre, au pire ce sera un par week-end ^^
> 
> (Ha oui, ao3 refuse de garder ma mise en forme il est possible qu'un ou deux italiques aient sauté...)
> 
> Y'a un spoil pour ce chapitre dans les notes de fin, évitez d'aller les regarder avant d'avoir lu !

   
«Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?»

La voix méfiante arracha un sourire à Sam, tandis qu’il traversait le salon ensoleillé. Il devait admettre que l’appartement qu’il avait fini par accepter dans La Tour La Plus Ostentatoire Du Monde était devenu presque aussi confortable et familier que la maison qu’il avait laissée derrière lui à Washington. Les larges baies vitrées éclairaient les pièces à vivre et donnaient un panorama impressionnant sur Manhattan. Elles se teintaient à volonté, d’une simple commande vocale, pour rendre l’ambiance plus tamisée et intime. La chambre avait deux murs pleins qui lui donnaient un côtés sécurisant et la salle de bain était sobre et fonctionnelle. La seule concession que Sam avait acceptée dans la débauche d’améliorations grandiloquentes proposées par Stark étaient les jets muraux, qu’il bénissait un peu plus chaque jour qui passait. 

Il avait rapatrié une partie de ses meubles et de sa décorations, acheté d’autres éléments - ce n’était pas le même endroit, pas la même sensation, il devait être habillé à sa propre manière - et, dans l’ensemble, il s’y sentait bien.

«Wilson ?»

Il jeta sur la table basse la pochette cadeau rectangulaire qu’il tenait dans une main et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec le verre de jus d’orange qu’il serrait dans l’autre. Le tout sans porter la moindre attention à l’homme assis en face de lui, dont le froncement de sourcil menaçait à tout moment de percer un trou au milieu de son front. S’il n’avait pas eu le crâne aussi dur. Sam dissimula un sourire derrière le rebord de son verre. Bucky faisait pratiquement partie des meubles lui-même - ou de la décoration, la question demeurait à l’étude - indissociable du canapé flambant neuf dont il avait fait sa place attitrée. Il avait commencé à le suivre chez lui après leurs séances de torture matinale (il n’y avait que Captain America pour appeler _ça_ du jogging !), d’abord poussé - tout à fait littéralement - par Steve, puis, peu à peu, de sa propre initiative. 

«Sam ?!»

Il haussa un sourcil cette fois, une interrogation muette et innocente. Retint un nouveau sourire en voyant le poing métallique se crisper. Il avait appris à décrypter le langage corporel de l’ex-sergent, ex-mort pour la patrie, ex-assassin manipulé et nouvel Avenger par intérim. L’apprentissage n’avait pas été simple et aucune séance avec les vétérans de Washington ne l’avait préparé aux sautes d’humeur du Winter Soldier. Il s’était vu mourir deux ou trois fois. Avait saigné bien plus souvent. Et frôlé l’arrêt cardiaque à peu près tous les jours pendant plusieurs mois. (Non, il ne valait pas mieux que Steve quand il s’agissait d’écouter son instinct de survie ou de plonger à la suite d’un être humain en détresse, mais il ne l’avouerait jamais au principal intéressé.)  
Il avait fallu de nombreuses expériences, plusieurs essais/erreurs, mais il savait enfin très exactement jusqu’où il pouvait aller avant d’atteindre le point de rupture. Et ils en étaient loin. Très loin. 

«Tu compte me répondre ou je tire dessus sans sommation ?»

Le regard de Bucky s’était à peine levé vers le sien quelques secondes avant revenir se poser entre eux, sur le centre de la table basse, avec une sorte de fascination horrifiée. L’emballage rouge vif était entouré d’un ruban en bolduc bleu marine dont les extrémités, frisottées avec art, étaient maintenues en place par un large autocollant blanc en forme d’étoile. Sam avait dû faire plusieurs magasins pour trouver les couleurs exactes mais la tête de Bucky en valait la peine. Et il ne l’avait même pas encore ouvert !

Il laissa un sourire apaisant ourler ses lèvres. Sachant pertinemment qu’il énerverait Barnes s’il relevait les yeux sur lui. Il l’en avait fait baver pendant des mois, il avait droit à sa petite vengeance.

«Ça s’appelle un cadeau,» informa-t-il son invité d’un ton serviable. «Ça se fait entre amis. Et ça ne mord pas.»

Bucky reporta finalement sur lui un regard qui se teintait de suspicion.

«Et en quel honneur ? En admettant que ma mémoire ait connu des jours meilleurs je suis quasiment sûr que je peux ouvrir n’importe quel bouquin d’histoire à la page de la dernière grande guerre et te prouver que mon anniversaire n’arrivera pas avant encore quelques mois...»

Sam croisa les mains derrière sa tête avec désinvolture.

«Depuis quand il y a besoin d’une excuse ? Je l’ai vu dans le magasin et j’ai su qu’il était pour toi !»  
   
Ce qui était la vérité même. Les yeux bleus se posèrent à nouveau sur l’emballage, sourcils toujours froncés au-dessus d’eux. Le bout prudent d'un index métallique le poussa à plusieurs reprises, comme s’il s’était agi d’un animal dangereux.

«Je dois avoir peur j’imagine ?»  
   
Sam retint un gloussement ridicule qui aurait ruiné tout ses effets.

«Hoooo, oui !»

Un soupir caverneux échappa à l’assassin.

«Si je te tue après avoir ouvert, tu crois que ça passera au milieu de tout le reste ?»

Sam fit mine de réfléchir, son pouce et son index pressant le bas de son visage pour dissimuler un sourire affectueux. Contrairement à Steve il aimait entendre Bucky plaisanter à propos de ses traumatismes. C’était une technique comme une autre, ça prouvait qu’il évoluait, qu’il les dépassait.

«Disons que tu auras des circonstances atténuantes. Mais je suis sûr qu’on en viendra pas là, parce que j’ai des gouts très sûrs et que tu vas adorer.»

Bucky se mordilla la lèvre, son front creusé d’une profonde ride de réflexion. Sa main droite lissait le papier, presque avec révérence, sans entamer le moindre geste pour l’ouvrir ou le déchirer.

«Ça me fait mal de dire une chose pareille mais je préfère encore quand tu essayes de me faire parler.»

Sam l’avait cherché. Il savait qu’il s’aventurait sur un terrain instable, l’avait prémédité et avait encore longuement pesé le pour et le contre après son achat, qui était resté enfermé dans son placard pendant plusieurs semaines. Il avait jeté la prudence aux quatre vents parce qu’il en avait marre de cette situation et qu’il devait la faire évoluer, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Mais bon sang, Bucky n’avait même pas encore ouvert le paquet ! Il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Barnes ! C’est un simple petit cadeau, ce n’était même pas particulièrement cher. Arrête d’en faire une montagne ! Tu as quand même l’art et la manière de compliquer les choses...»

«Excuse-moi de faire une crise existentielle devant mon premier cadeau en soixante-dix ans !» Bucky grogna de frustration en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux mi-longs. «Je ne savais même pas qu’on était amis il y a moins de cinq minutes !»  
   
Un ange passa. Suivi par un buisson desséché poussé par le vent. Talonné par plusieurs chérubins, un archange à l’air pas commode et une armée de chanteurs de gospel. Sam regardait Bucky s’agiter sur son siège, ses yeux rivés au sol et ses mains ramenées dans le giron de ses jambes serrées l’une contre l’autre. Le laissa mariner encore plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour faire bonne mesure avant de se pencher vers lui.  
   
«... Je te demande pardon ?» Il s’assura que son ton et son expression reflètent clairement toute l’incrédulité peinée qu’il ressentait. Bucky passa une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres abimées. «Tu viens chez moi tous les jours» continua-t-il sans merci, «Tous. Les. Jours. Depuis plusieurs mois. Je t’ai vu dans tous les états possibles et imaginables. Muet comme une tombe. Volubile, froid et clinique. Pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps. En colère contre le monde entier...» Il cessa de compter sur ses doigts pour présenter ses mains ouvertes devant lui, dans un mouvement d’agacement irrépressible. «La moitié de mes meubles portent fièrement la trace de tes lancés de couteaux, il faut vraiment que je te le rappelle ? Et je ne te parle pas des trous dans les murs, une chance que j’ai pas laissé de caution !» 

Bucky se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même et Sam se massa le front du bout des doigts, regrettant déjà son bref mouvement d’humeur. Il essayait de lui faire un cadeau, pas de l’enfoncer dans la haine de lui-même qui le consumait déjà bien assez comme ça en temps normal. 

_Idiot ! Tu es supposé être celui qui reste calme et ne se vexe pas, quelle que soit la situation ! Evidemment qu’il a du mal à imaginer que tu sois son ami avec des attitudes pareille !_

Il soupira et reprit la parole, se penchant en avant pour essayer d’accrocher le regard baissé.

«Tu sais que je me souviens de toutes les fois où je suis parvenu à te faire rire ? Ou à t’arracher un sourire qui en mérite à peu près le nom.» Bucky ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, son visage dissimulé derrière le rideau de ses cheveux détachés. Sam continua de la même voix douce, apaisante. «Je ne sais pas si tu t’en rends compte, mais tu en connais sûrement plus sur moi que la majorité de ma famille et n’importe lequel de mes autres amis.» Cette affirmation arracha un léger mouvement de surprise à la forme recroquevillée. Sam poussa son avantage. «Parler de soi est un échange, un partage. Tu me montres les pires et les meilleures facettes de ton esprit, tu crois que j’ai retenu une seule des miennes ? Je n’en ai jamais raconté autant à une seule personne, Bucky.» Il vit ses muscles se dénouer, lentement. Il entendait presque les rouages de son cerveau digérer l’information. «Mais ce n’est pas le plus important, loin de là !»

Deux yeux bleus plein de doutes se levèrent très lentement vers lui, obscurcis par une cascade de mèches ondulées. Il maîtrisa son expression et tendit un index lourd du plus important de ses arguments.

« Je t’ai appris à faire les meilleurs pancakes du monde ! Une recette familiale transmise de génération en génération Barnes !» il porta la main à son coeur avec une grimace blessée cette fois totalement feinte. «Comment as-tu pu penser que je divulguerai ce secret au premier assassin venu ?»

Un reniflement presque amusé fit voler plusieurs mèches lourdes. Puis Bucky secoua la tête, évitant à nouveau son regard.

«Désolé,» marmonna-t-il dans une direction vague au dessus de l’épaule de Sam. «Je... J’ai du mal à imaginer que tu me considères comme un ami. Je pensais... que tu faisais ça pour Steve.»

Sam soupira. Lourdement, ostensiblement. Il demandait à Bucky d'être honnête avec lui et il lui rendait la pareille, toujours.

«C’était vrai, au début. Mais ça n’aurait jamais pu marcher si je ne m’étais pas attaché à toi, Bucky, pour ce que tu es. Tout ce que tu es.»

Il le vit avaler sa salive. Prendre une longue inspiration. 

«Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait.»

Sam se retint de lui mettre une claque retentissante sur le haut du crâne qu’il lui présentait à nouveau.

«Il n’y a rien à comprendre ! L’amour et l'amitié ne sont pas rationnelles, sinon ça s’appelle du calcul. Sérieux, Steve est mon ami. Tu crois vraiment que tu es plus difficile à vivre que cette tête brûlée plus têtue qu’un troupeau de mules que les médias essayent de nous faire passer pour l’incarnation de l’américain modèle ?!»

Il vit un coin des lèvres de Bucky se soulever derrière l’écran de ses cheveux. Bingo. 

«Maintenant qu’on a mis tout ça au clair, tu ouvres ton cadeau tout de suite ou je vais l’offrir à Tony. Crois-moi, tu n’apprécieras pas les conséquences... »

La menace le fit se redresser et se débattre quelques secondes pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière avant de hausser un sourcil à la fois curieux et méfiant dans sa direction. Sam lui offrit son sourire le plus innocent du monde et s’accorda une salve d’applaudissements intérieure lorsque les mains dépareillées se posèrent finalement - finalement ! - sur le paquet. 

Bucky s’y prit avec une lenteur et une retenue qui n’auraient pas dû le surprendre. Il avait appris que sous les tic nerveux et les explosions de colère James Buchanan Barnes était en réalité quelqu’un d’infiniment patient et concentré. Qualités qui avaient fait de lui l’un des meilleurs snipers de l’armée américaine et le meilleur ami de Steve Rogers. Sam le regarda déballer méthodiquement son cadeau en essayant de ne pas montrer sa frustration de manière trop visible. Bucky prenait son temps en grande partie exprès pour l’énerver et il n’allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu’il y parvenait. Il n’était pas à ce point un saint... 

Il commença par séparer soigneusement l’étoile blanche du papier glacé. L’observa d’un air plein de réflexion avant de la déposer sur la table. Puis il défit le ruban avec des gestes précis et le plia nettement à côté de l’étoile. Enfin, il retira le moindre bout de scotch sur tout le pourtour de l’emballage. Sam retint un grognement d’agacement et les yeux pâles se levèrent un instant sur lui avec un pétillement moqueur. _Petit con. Il vaut bien Steve._

«Ouvre ou je te jure que je te fais passer par la fenêtre avec, super sérum ou pas !»

Il marqua mentalement un nouveau sourire dans sa liste - victorieux et vexant mais un sourire néanmoins, il prenait ce qu’il pouvait - pendant que Bucky dépliait le papier rouge  
comme s’il s’était agit du saint suaire. Qu’il se moque de lui pendant qu’il en avait encore l’occasion. Son tour venait dans les prochaines secondes.

Sam avait une parfaite maîtrise de sa physionomie. Un talent obligatoire pour travailler avec des personnes que la moindre émotion pouvait déstabiliser en un instant. Il arbora sa meilleure poker-face en observant Bucky étendre sur ses genoux le T-shirt qu’il venait de sortir de son emballage et le contempler d’un regard vide.  
Sam n’avait pas besoin de regarder le T-shirt dont il connaissait le moindre détail. Blanc. Une représentation vintage de Captain America - celle des vieux comics que Steve détestait tellement - poing en avant, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Autour de lui se dessinait un large coeur bleu foncé, comme s’il en jaillissait héroïquement. Répartie au-dessus et en dessous s’étalait la phrase « My boyfriend is a superhero.» en lettres rouges et bleues. Tout autour étaient semées de petites étoiles dans les mêmes teintes. _J’ai tout de suite pensé à toi_ était l’euphémisme du siècle. 

Le silence et l’immobilité perdurèrent de longues, très longues secondes. Qui se transformèrent en minutes. Sam avait appris la patience. Encore une conséquence de son job. Et des années passées avec Riley en tant que coéquipier. Pourtant, même lui commençait doucement à se sentir mal à l’aise. A se demander si ce cadeau n’était pas la plus mauvaise idée qu’il ait eu depuis plusieurs mois. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu à remplacer un meuble défoncé, peut-être que le shopping manquait à son inconscient...

«Bucky ?»

Les paupières battirent à l’interpellation mais c’est le seul mouvement qu’il parvint à lui arracher. Il se pencha au dessus de la table basse en gardant ses mouvements soigneusement calmes et télégraphiés. Il n’eut pas besoin de feindre une expression inquiète.

«Si tu ne l’aimes pas on peut sûrement l’échanger. Je crois avoir vu Iron Man aussi...»

La lame d’un couteau se planta profondément dans le dossier du fauteuil (qui en avait vu d’autres) après être passée à un millimètre de sa tempe gauche. Il ne tressaillit même pas, - lui aussi en avait vu d’autres - et si l’expression de Bucky, en face de lui, était celle du Winter Soldier, l’étincelle dans son regard le trahissait : il ne cherchait pas à le tuer, juste à se ficher de lui en essayant de lui faire peur. A sa décharge, ça avait fonctionné les premières fois... Sam haussa un sourcil blasé.

«Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à exprimer tes émotions autrement qu’avec tes couteaux tu sais ?» il se laissa retomber au fond de son fauteuil et observa l’arme encore frémissante d’un air critique. «A en juger par l’angle, le degré de pénétration et la force de l’impact je dirais... que tu apprécies l’intention mais que tu préfèrerais une autre couleur. J’ai bon ?»

Bucky émit un petit rire creux. 

«J’ai toujours pensé que le noir m’allait mieux au teint.» Il reporta son attention sur le T-shirt posé dans son giron, le lissa d’un geste mécanique, inconscient. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression que Sam eut du mal à déchiffrer. Il avait l’air à la fois perplexe et blessé. «Sérieusement, pourquoi m’avoir acheté ce truc ?»

Sam haussa une épaule.

«C’était supposé être drôle ? Je te l’ai dit, il m’a tout de suite fait penser à toi... Appelle-ça une association d’idées si tu veux.»

«Steve n’est pas mon petit-ami.»

L’écran de cheveux camouflait une nouvelle fois son visage mais sa voix laissait filtrer quelque chose qui ressemblait à du regret. Sam se retint de se frapper violemment le front de sa paume, se contentant de se maser l’arête du nez entre le pouce et l’index. Il sentait poindre une migraine.

«Mais c’est pas faute d’en avoir envie, pas vrai ?» Bucky ne releva pas la tête mais ne fit aucun mouvement de dénégation. Qui n’aurait de toute façon pas était crédible une seule seconde. «Ok, tu es en train d’essayer de me dire que ce n’est pas aussi drôle que je le pensais, c’est bien ça ?» Il mettait toujours un point d’honneur à formuler la majorité de ses phrases en tant que questions et Bucky savait qu’il attendait une réponse. Un hochement de tête en l'occurrence. Sam ouvrit largement ses bras, paumes et regard levés vers le ciel. «On ne peut rien faire sans que ça ne vire au drame avec vous deux, c’est incroyable !» 

S’il devait être honnête, il savait ce qu’il risquait de déclencher avec son cadeau. Mais pour une fois il aurait apprécié une réaction normale. Se le reprendre dans la tête, un rire vraiment amusé, ou même, soyons fou, un simple «merci»... Mais rien n’était jamais simple dans cette tour. Pourtant Dieu sait que ces deux-là étaient tellement amoureux l’un de l’autre que ça auraient dû leur crever les yeux depuis les années trente ! Au moins...

«Faut vraiment tout faire soi-même, j’vous jure.» marmonna-t-il en appuyant ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs fourrés pour s’extirper de son fauteuil. Cette chose duveteuse était un piège, il l’avait su dès qu’il avait posé dessus un regard consterné. Une armature en bois verni dont les coussins recouverts d’un genre de daim brun épousaient la forme très renaissance qui jurait avec tout le reste du salon. Un cadeau de Steve. Qui était entré, un matin, pour trouver Sam assis en tailleur sur la table basse, reculée pour laisser suffisamment d’espace vital à un Bucky bien installé dans son canapé.

_Steve, non, tais-toi. Je m’assoies où je veux dans mon propre salon et Captain America n’a pas son mot à dire !_  
Récupère cette horreur tout de suite, je sais que tu te fous de ma gueule et que tu as plus de goûts que ça ! Steve !  
Bon, ok, ce fauteuil est hideux - réponds franchement, tu l’as trouvé chez un antiquaire, sous un matelas de poussière, et il t'a payé pour l'en débarrasser parce que personne en voulait depuis les années cinquante ? - mais il est très confortable. Barnes peut garder le canapé ! 

Sam ricana pour lui-même en joignant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour étirer les muscles ankylosés de son dos. Il avait appris que l’horreur en question faisait parti des meubles de l’appartement de Washington qu’une âme charitable avait relocalisés dans la tour. Et que Steve lui-même cherchait désespérément à s’en débarrasser depuis. Il le lui avait avoué avec un air de gamin pris en faute en lui disant qu’il pouvait le jeter et qu’il lui en achèterait un autre. Sam l’avait gardé juste pour voir sa tête à chaque fois que son regard se posait dessus. On a les amis qu’on mérite.

Il termina de s’étirer et se pencha vers la forme prostrée de Bucky. Il avait lancé une grenade dans la mare, il ne lui restait plus qu’à éponger le geyser.

«Un café ? C’est une discussion qui mériterait une boisson beaucoup plus forte mais il n’est même pas dix heure du matin, j’hésite un peu...»

Un nouveau hochement de tête, à peine visible mais Sam avait appris à interpréter, depuis le temps. Il l’obligeait parfois à se montrer plus volubile, émettre au moins un oui ou un non de façon intelligible, mais il savait choisir ses batailles. Aussi se dirigea-t-il vers le comptoir qui marquait la séparation du salon et de la cuisine sans autre commentaire. 

Il appuya au passage sur le bouton d’allumage de la Nespresso, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que les commentaires rageurs de Tony traversaient son esprit. Aucune chance pour qu’il laisse le moindre gadgets de Stark passer sa porte. _Tu voles littéralement suspendu à un de mes gadgets, Fly-boy ! Je fais confiance à tes armes sur un champs de bataille, pas au beau milieu de ma cuisine, génie !_ Il souriait toujours en ouvrant les placards pour sortir divers ingrédients, un saladier et une poêle.

 

   
Il commençait sa préparation quand Bucky le rejoignit. Sam s’adossa à son plan de travail et le regarda s’installer sur l’un des tabourets qui jouxtaient le comptoir, le T-shirt serré dans sa main droite. Sourit face à l'expression pleine d’espoir qui se posa sur son saladier.

«Pancakes ?»

Sam approuva d’un hochement de tête.

«Comfort food. Parce que je suis le meilleur ami du monde.» Il pointa vers son invité sa spatule engluée de pâte. «Et si tu me dis que tu n’as pas faim je te préviens je vais vraiment m’inquiéter !»

Bucky secoua la tête d’un air distrait, pendant qu’il plaçait délicatement son cadeau sur le comptoir.

«J’ai faim.»

«Au moins un point rassurant,» Sam lui tourna le dos et recommença son mélange pour doubler les proportions qu’il avait de base prévues seulement pour trois. «Si ça ne te fait pas perdre l’appétit c’est que tout reste jouable !»

«Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles,» marmonna Bucky qu’il vit du coin de l’oeil poser son menton sur ses bras repliés pour le regarder s’activer aux fourneaux.

Sam leva une main pleine de farine et d’avertissement.

«Non. Tu attends d’avoir ton mug et ton assiette pleins et après on pourra commencer à discuter de tes problèmes de cœur, pas avant !»

Il ricana sous cape en entendant le super assassin s’étouffer dans son dos.

«Mes problèmes de... J’ai quatre-vingt-quinze ans, mec, pas seize ! Et même si c’était le cas je ne vois pas pourquoi j’en discuterai avec...»

Il arrêta au vol la spatule que Sam venait de jeter dans sa direction.

«Après j’ai dit !»

Bucky le fusilla du regard mais s’abstint du moindre commentaire, se contentant de lécher l’ustensile d’un air morose. Sam se retint de lui faire remarquer qu’il avait effectivement l’air d’un gamin de seize ans en train de bouder.

«En tout cas on peut pas dire que ton lancer s’améliore,» Sam tourna la tête sans cesser de mélanger la pâte - oui, il avait un robot de cuisine, mais ses parents et grand-parents lui avaient appris de cette façon et il avait toujours l’impression que le résultat était différent avec un mixer. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Bucky, qui observait la spatule soigneusement nettoyée avec une expression critique. «A se demander pourquoi j’ai perdu autant de temps à essayer de t’apprendre.»

Il se fit un devoir de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos pendant qu’il allumait la plaque de cuisson.

«Si tu continues je mange les pancakes tout seul pendant que tu pleures dans ton café !»

Il vit du coin de l’œil la spatule voler avec une précision mortelle jusqu’à atterrir dans l’égouttoir à couverts.

«Tu n’arriveras jamais à manger tout ça. Il faut toujours garder les menaces dans le domaines du réaliste. Sans quoi elle n’ont plus le moindre effet. Parole d’assassin. »

Sam secoua la tête de façon désespérée en mettant un morceau de beurre à fondre dans la poêle.

«Arrête de te la jouer. Et ne balance pas la cuillère que tu viens de léchouiller à mort au milieu de la vaisselle propre, c’est dégueu !»

 

   
Quatre cafés et une montagne de pancakes plus tard - partagée équitablement à raison d’un vingtaine de pour-cent pour lui et le reste pour l’estomac sur pattes. Même après les entrainements matinaux qui consistaient à ne pas laisser Steve le dépasser plus de cinq fois sur le parcours il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment les deux super soldats pouvaient engloutir autant de nourriture et regarder le plat vide avec les yeux d’un labrador abandonné sous la pluie un lendemain de Noël - Sam décida qu’il était temps d’aborder le sujet. Avec tact. Et délicatesse.  
   
«Tu lui as dit que tu avais envie de lui ?»  
   
Il regarda avec fierté l’arme de guerre ultime s’étrangler avec sa dernière gorgé de Nespresso.  
   
«Pardon ?!»  
   
«Steve. Son cul. Et...» il mima un triangle inversé avec ses mains, «Tout le reste.»  
   
Bucky secoua la tête. Frénétiquement.  
   
«Non ! Bien sûr que non !»

Sam prit intérieurement la terre entière à témoin de sa patience angélique.  
   
«Excuse-moi mais ça me semble un bon endroit où commencer.»  
   
«Steve n’est pas... Il ne comprendrait pas...»  
   
Bucky passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà suffisamment emmêlés et Sam ne put retenir un sourire ironique.  
   
«On parle du type dont la technique de drague consiste à courir plus vite que sa cible en se moquant de lui à chaque tour ?»

_Nooonnn, andouille !_

Trop tard. Le regard bleu posé sur lui s’assombrit dangereusement pendant qu’il se traitait intérieurement de tous les noms. Il lui avait fallu un temps infini pour désamorcer la jalousie maladive que Bucky éprouvait envers l’amitié qu’il partageait avec Steve. Sous-entendre que cette relation avait commencé de manière relativement louche n’était définitivement pas des plus malins, surtout compte tenu des circonstances... Il leva les mains de part et d’autres de sa tête, paumes ouvertes en signe d’apaisement. _Rattrape-toi aux branches Wilson._  
   
«Je ne suis pas intéressé. Du tout. Laisse tes couteaux là où ils sont.»

Mais un lancer de lame ne semblait pas être à l’ordre du jour. Ce qui - contrairement aux apparences - n’était pas particulièrement bon signe.  
   
«Il mérite mieux que moi.»  
   
Le regard meurtrier s’était fait lointain, flou et infiniment triste. Sam laissa tomber son front contre sa main ouverte dans un geste plein d’emphase.  
   
«Ho pitié...» Il releva la tête et fit peser tout le jugement du monde dans son regard. «Tu es exactement ce qu’il mérite !»  
   
Bucky laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.  
   
«Je n’ai jamais pu... Il se faisait déjà suffisamment taper dessus comme ça, je ne pouvais pas risquer de l’entraîner là-dedans alors qu’il n’y pensait pas une seconde !» Il fourragea à nouveau dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à ressembler à une botte de foin après le passage d’une moissonneuse batteuse ivre. «Plus tard il y a eu la guerre et Peggy,» il trébucha sur le nom, son ton plein de rancœur et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la haine. «Et... je n’étais déjà plus son Bucky.» Il tira sur ses doigts et grimaça de douleur alors que plusieurs cheveux restaient pris entre les plaques métalliques. «Il y avait déjà quelque chose qui n’allait plus là-dedans.» Il frappa sa tempe d’un index rageur, les coins de sa bouches baissés dans une expression de dégoût de lui-même. «Et puis je suis mort. Et maintenant quoi, hein ?!»  
   
Il se leva d’un bond, incapable de contenir son agitation assit sur le tabouret. Sam le regarda marcher de long en large au milieu de son salon en sirotant un fond de café tiède.  
   
«Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé faire, Wilson ?! Je suis un fantôme ! Une machine à tuer qui porte les traits de son meilleur ami ! Et je devrais lui avouer que j’ai envie de l’embrasser depuis qu’on a treize ans ?!»  
   
«C’est bon, tu as fini ?»  
   
Bucky éclata d’un rire mécanique et douloureux.  
   
« J’aurai du finir il y a soixante-dix ans ! »

Sam reposa lentement sa tasse sur le comptoir.  
   
«Et tu crois qu’il en aurait été plus heureux peut-être ? Tu l’as vu avant qu’il te retrouve ?»  
   
La question arrêta net le mouvement de va-et-vient et un regard interrogateur se leva vers Sam. Qui se fit un plaisir de développer. Il aimait bien Bucky. Il aimait _beaucoup_ Bucky mais parfois il se perdait tellement dans sa propre détresse qu’il ignorait celle des autres. Aussi proches de lui soient-ils.  
   
«La définition même de la dépression.» il marqua une pause pour laisser le mot prendre tout son sens dans l’esprit de son interlocuteur, entrelaça ses doigts comme un professeur patient devant un élève récalcitrant. «Tous les symptômes, un vrai cas d’école. Sans compter le stress post-traumatique. La totale. Le fantasme ultime d’un psy sadique.»  
   
Bucky laissa sa tête retomber vers sa poitrine avec un soupir douloureux, presque un gémissement de défaite.  
   
«Et je suis supposé pouvoir y faire quelque chose ?»  
   
Un sourire titilla les lèvres de Sam.  
   
«Je te ferai bien un dessin mais j’ai peur de choquer tes idées du siècle dernier...»  
   
«Sam !»  
   
«Ok, ok, je suis sérieux. Regarde-moi.» Il attendit que le regard hanté de l’assassin se pose à nouveau sur lui pour désigner son visage d’un ample mouvement de main. «Tu vois ça ? C’est ma tête sérieuse.» Bucky haussa un sourcil mais retint visiblement un commentaire peu flatteur. «Je suis pratiquement sûr qu’il en a au moins autant envie que toi. Mais le faire parler de ses sentiments...» Sam secoua la tête «Mission : impossible. Tu es un livre ouvert à côté de ce monument de déni de soi-même !»  
   
«A qui le dis-tu ?!»  
   
Sam ne s’attendait pas au changement de ton soudain et haussa les sourcils devant le visage désespéré de Bucky, toujours immobile au beau milieu de la pièce. Puis il sourit, carra ses épaules et donna sa meilleure imitation du ton buté de Steve.

«Je vais bien Sam. Très bien. Non, je n’ai pas besoin d’aide. Je ne fais pas de cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis qu’on court après mon meilleur ami et de toute façon je n’ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et ho mon dieu regarde ce pauvre chaton coincé dans un arbuste il faut ab-so-lu-ment aller l’aider !»

Bucky ricana lugubrement. Il recula de quelques pas pour appuyer son dos au dossier du fauteuil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un air obstiné qui fit rire Sam avant même qu’il ouvre la bouche. On sentait les années d’expérience en la matière.

«Je te dis que je vais bien Buck ! Ma mère est morte il y a deux jours, j’ai perdu au moins cinq kilos que je n’avais pas à la base, on dirait que je n’ai pas dormi depuis une semaine mais je vais bien et je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide ou que tu t’inquiètes pour moi ! Ho mon dieu, un type que je ne connais ni d’Eve ni D’Adam a ouvert sa grande gueule, il faut absolument que j’aille lui taper dessus et me faire péter une ou deux côtes, elles risqueraient de guérir depuis la dernière fois !»

Sam se sentit envahi par la compassion. Il avait suivi Steve plusieurs mois dans sa quête désespérée. Il essayait de multiplier par plusieurs années. Essayait d’imaginer Steve avec cinquante kilos de moins, cinquante problèmes physiques de plus et son syndrome de sauveur du monde à sa puissance maximale. 

«Ho mec, ça a pas dû être facile tous les jours...»  
   
Le regard de Bucky se perdit une nouvelle fois, nostalgique et agacé.

«A partir de ce moment j’ai dormi plus souvent sur son canapé que dans mon propre lit mais il a toujours refusé qu’on habite ensemble. Parce que j’avais plus d’argent que lui, qu’il aurait estimé me devoir quelque chose, qu’il peut toujours se débrouiller tout seul à l’entendre et que c’est la pire tête de mule de toute la création !»  
   
Sam hocha solennellement la tête.  
   
«C’est bien ce que je disais. Il te mérite largement.»  
   
«Sam !» la voix de Bucky hésitait entre la lassitude et l’agacement. «Je le connais depuis qu’on a six ans ! Si j’avais jamais eu la moindre chance je l’aurai su depuis le temps !»

«... Tu es en train de me dire que tu as toujours été aussi stupide et que ce n’est pas un effet de la sénilité ?» Il évita un couteau avec l’aisance de l’habitude. Grimaça à peine en entendant la lame s’enfoncer dans un des meubles de sa cuisine. «Essaye ce T-shirt immédiatement ou je me fais un plaisir de montrer les impacts à Steve. Le pauvre sera tellement déçu de savoir que tu as régressé à ce point...»  
 

 

« Sans vouloir m’immiscer ou donner des conseils sur ta vie sexuelle... Tu lui as déjà fait ça ? »  
   
Bucky le regarda en clignant des paupières, son propre T-shirt roulé sur ses poignets, son torse nu, ses muscles ciselés jouant au moindre mouvement.  
   
«Fais quoi ?» 

Sam agita une main vague dans sa direction. Hors de question d’admettre qu’il n’était pas aussi insensible au charme masculin qu’il le prétendait. Si la discussion déviait sur les T-shirts de Steve il était mort, amitié ou pas. Bucky jeta son vêtement en direction du canapé. 

«Me déshabiller ? Wilson, on a pratiquement vécu ensemble toute notre vie. On a fait la guerre ensemble ! Il m’a vu nu plus souvent que ma propre mère ! Et il n’y avait pas...» Il fronça les sourcils. Mobilisa les muscles de son épaule gauche. La cicatrice boursouflée se tendit et les plaques de métal jouèrent les unes contre les autres.

Sam retint une grimace. Ils avaient parlé du bras. Plusieurs fois. Il savait ce qu’il représentai pour Bucky, ce qu’il avait enduré lors de sa mise en place, à quel point il lui rappelait constamment ce qu’il était et ce qu’il ne serait plus jamais. Il savait aussi, avec une certitude inébranlable, qu’un membre métallique n’était pas ce qui arrêterait Steve. Et que l’humour était souvent la meilleure porte de sortie. Aussi porta-t-il son pouce et son index à son menton avec une expression songeuse.  
   
«Peut-être qu’il a un fétiche...» 

Il sauta de son tabouret, trébucha en arrière et regarda la lame plantée à l’endroit exact où s‘était trouvé son entrejambe dix secondes plus tôt. 

_Ne viens pas te plaindre le jour où tu perdras vraiment un morceau..._  
   
«Hé !» il fusilla Bucky d’un regard sombre seulement à demi joué. «On avait dit pas de coups bas, on l’avait dit ! Et d’où tu les sors tous ces couteaux à la fin ?»  
   
Un sourire sinua sur les lèvres pleines.  
   
«Tu n’as pas envie de savoir...»

Sam s’accouda au bar et posa son front sur la surface froide. 

«Dégage. J’ai ma dose d’humour de nonagénaire pour la journée.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce T-shirt existe, Melmoth et Anscharius en ont acheté un chacune l'an dernier à Europa Park (moi j'ai un T-shirt du SHIELD, c'est plus sobre *tousse*)
> 
> La preuve en image : 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s523.photobucket.com/user/Floyoukai/media/E1020108_6_zpsnryp8u2u.jpg.html)  
> 


	2. Saturday evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent et il justifie le rating de la fic. J'ai hésité à couper plus tôt mais je pense que ça marche mieux comme ça, pour le rythme de l'ensemble.

Bucky partageait l’appartement de Steve dans la Stark Junior Tower. Il aurait bien voulu prétendre que c’était parce qu’il était capable, lui, de reconnaître quand il avait besoin d’aide, mais la vérité était beaucoup moins glorieuse. Il avait commencé par entrainer - contre son gré - Steve dans son opération de revanche et de destruction d’ HYDRA. Pendant des semaines entières la tête de mule qui avait été son meilleur ami l’avait suivi à la trace – pas forcément subtile, il fallait bien avouer, mais chaque explosion assourdissante recouvrait quelque temps les voix de ses victimes, chaque incendie rougeoyant purifiait son passé, chaque cratère désolé compensait le vide au creux de sa poitrine. Le sillage de destruction avait fini par guider Captain America jusqu’à lui. Une fois qu’il lui était tombé dessus, son doigt encore posé sur le programmeur d’un détonateur enfoncé dans une quantité déraisonnable de C4, il ne l’avait plus lâché.  
   
_– Rentre chez toi Steve._  
_– Je n’ai plus de chez-moi depuis la guerre Buck._  
_– HYDRA est mon problème._  
_– J’ai juré de tous les détruire il y a plus de soixante-dix ans, j’étais là le premier._  
_– Putain, Steve, laisse-moi tranquille !_  
_– Uniquement quand on sera arrivé au terminus._  
   
La dispute s’était poursuivie pendant des mois, jusqu’à faire partie intégrante de leur nouvelle relation. Jusqu’à une base particulièrement bien protégée, une nasse tendue exprès pour eux – HYDRA n’était plus au pinacle de sa puissance mais même une demi tête pouvait prévoir le lieu d’une attaque quand le nombre de leurs bases d’opérations secrètes se réduisait comme peau de chagrin. Ses souvenirs se perdaient dans un brouillard de douleur et de sang. Steve l’avait ramené dans la tour après le fiasco en profitant du fait qu’il soit trop dans les vapes pour protester.  
   
Il n’en était jamais parti.  
   
Stark Junior proposait fréquemment de faire aménager un appartement juste pour lui, mais il déclinait tout aussi régulièrement, prétextant n’avoir aucune intention de s’installer de façon permanente. Sa présence était temporaire. Stark haussait les épaules et lui offrait un verre. Il n’appréciait pas le sourire imperceptible qui se dessinait au milieu de son bouc ridicule mais il acceptait l’alcool et la compréhension tacite.  
   
La vérité c’est qu’il ne supportait pas - ne supportait plus - l’idée de vivre loin de Steve, même si la distance en question devait se composer d’un ou deux étages et de quelques pans de mur. Le peu de fois où son ami ne dormait pas à l’appartement – des missions trop exposées auxquelles il n’avait pas le droit de participer, image de marque, l’assassin russe la foutait mal au milieu des héros américains, tout ça – il se réveillait glacé jusqu’aux os avec l’impression d’être seul au monde. 

Pathétique.  
   
Il s’était approprié le salon en tant que chambre permanente. Il n’avait pas besoin de davantage. Il avait déjà eu bien moins.

_– C’est une habitude chez toi, tu es un genre de parasite de canapé, c’est ça ?  
– Ta gueule Wilson. _

Le canapé de Steve était immense, confortable et juste à portée de tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin en pleine nuit : l’interrupteur pour chasser les ombres; la télévision pour couvrir le bruit des détonations, des corps qui tombent, le son des machines et de ses propres cris d’agonie; la bibliothèque pour détourner le flot incessant de ses souvenirs; la cuisine et son bar lorsque tout le reste avait échoué. Quelle que soit la version bâtarde du sérum qu’HYDRA avait concoctée pour lui Bucky n’était - Dieu merci ! - pas aussi résistant aux effets de l’alcool que Steve. Ou bien il parvenait à s’en convaincre suffisamment pour que le résultat soit le même. 

Le canapé lui donnait également l’avantage d’une position centrale facilement défendable. Steve était le seul être au monde qui parvenait à passer son périmètre sans le réveiller en sursaut, un couteau en main et un autre déjà lancé en sommation. Parfois, il émergeait dans la chaude sécurité d’un corps familier pressé contre le sien. _Tu cauchemardais_ , marmonnait Steve avant de se rendormir, son visage enfoui dans le cou de Bucky. Sa respiration régulière caressait sa peau, calmait son esprit. Il fermait les yeux mais il ne se rendormait jamais. Il était trop bien pour vouloir se rendormir. 

Il oubliait pour quelques heures. 

Les nuits suivantes lui paraissaient toujours froides et hostiles. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de marcher jusqu’à la chambre, se blottir sous les draps, entre les bras de Steve et ne plus jamais en bouger. Il n’avait jamais été brave. Il avait trop peur de perdre ce qu’il ne méritait pas. Il allumait la lumière, écumait  NetFlix, lisait des romans d’espionnage qui le faisaient rire jaune, buvait. Il s’endormait au lever du jour et se réveillait deux heures plus tard pour suivre Steve et Sam dans leur jogging matinal. 

Il n’avait pas besoin de se forcer pour rester au niveau de Wilson, ces matins-là.

Parfois, il faisait la course avec Steve. Il dépensait ce trop plein d’énergie, fait de frustration, de culpabilité et de rage en poussant ses muscles et ses poumons à leurs limites. Il adorait gagner parce que Steve détestait perdre. Et qu’il retrouvait la crevette asthmatique derrière Captain America dans le pli boudeur de ses lèvres, la lueur colérique de ses yeux. Mais il avait remarqué que le voir demeurer près de Sam énervait Steve presque autant que lorsqu’il le battait. Sûrement parce que lui-même était incapable de garder une foulée mesurée plus de dix seconde sans exploser. La patience n’avait jamais été son fort, jamais. Bucky retenait son corps de super-assassin, calquait ses mouvements sur ceux de Wilson. L’exercice lui faisait du bien. Il avait l’impression de redevenir humain, l’espace de quelques kilomètres. 

Sam lui préparait toujours des pancakes quand il demeurait à sa hauteur pendant tout le parcours. 

Il aimait bien Sam. Il aimait beaucoup Sam. Et apprendre que ce dernier le considérait, lui, Bucky, comme un ami faisait naître une chaleur agréable et très inhabituelle au niveau de sa poitrine. Pas du même genre que celle que déclenchait Steve, mais Steve avait toujours été différent, toujours. 

_Dis-lui, c’est aussi simple que ça._

Ouais, bien sûr. Comme si quoi que ce soit était simple quand on avait grandi à une époque où désirer son meilleur ami était synonyme de crime et qu’on avait emporté ses sentiments inavoués dans la tombe. Comme si c’était simple de se réveiller à soi-même après trop de temps, trop de meurtres, trop de vide et de désespoir, pour se rendre compte que rien n’avait changé. Comme si c’était simple de toujours l’aimer alors que ce sentiment n’était plus un crime mais que son existence elle-même en était devenu un. 

Comme si un meurtrier pouvait aimer Steve. 

Il se rendit compte qu’il lisait et relisait la même phrase en boucle depuis un temps indéterminé au moment où le coéquipier du personnage principal mourut pour la quinzième fois - sachant qu’il aurait dû voir venir l’embrouille depuis au moins cinquante pages et que Bucky pouvait déjà prédire la fin avant même ce moment. Ce bouquin avait été écrit par un gosse de maternelle, ça ne pouvait être que ça. 

_– Pourquoi tu t’obstines à les lire si c’est pour passer ton temps à râler dessus Buck ?_  
_– J’espère toujours qu’à un moment ça va s’améliorer. Un peu comme avec toi._  
_– Si tu continues je récupère mon canapé et tu pourras dormir sur le balcon._  
_– Captain America jetterait dehors, sans le moindre scrupule, un vétéran de la dernière Grande Guerre ? Je vais me plaindre à Wilson !_  
_– Si je lui dis que c’est pour t’empêcher de squatter nos canapés tu sais aussi bien que moi quelle sera sa réponse..._

_Tu lui as dit que tu avais envie de lui ?_  
   
«Rhaaaa !» Il rabattit sur son visage le livre qu’il tenait à bout de bras avec un râle d’exaspération.  
   
«Bucky ? Ça va ?»  
   
Il se figea au son de la voix concernée. Et proche. Bien trop proche. Il n’avait pas entendu la porte s’ouvrir. Ni se refermer. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup beaucoup trop vite. _Idiot ! N’importe qui aurait pu rentrer pendant que tu rêvassais comme une buse !_ La panique se lova au creux de son estomac, sinua et se dressa jusqu’à bloquer sa gorge. _Rentrer et te capturer, des liens autour de tes poignets, un bout de caoutchouc entre tes dents, 3, 2, 5, 5, 7, 0, 3, 8, James Barnes, Sergent..._ Il tenta de discipliner sa respiration erratique et douloureuse. _Du calme du calme. C’est Steve, andouille, Steve !_  
   
«Buck ?»  
   
Il l’entendit s’approcher à pas rapides et força ses lèvres à bouger, sa voix à passer la barrière de sa gorge serrée.  
   
«Ça va.» Il avala sa salive, baissa lentement le livre qui obstruait son visage. Garda les yeux clos. «Tu m’as surpris, c’est tout.»  
   
Il s’attendait à des excuses. S'apprêtait à lui lancer le navet à la tête dès qu’il les émettrait. Mais il n’entendit qu’un silence inquiétant. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Debout à moins d’un mètre de lui, Steve le surplombait de toute sa taille. Il baissait sur lui un regard incrédule.  
   
«Steve ?»  
   
«Qu’est-ce... hum... C’est un nouveau T-shirt ?»

Bucky battit des paupières. Redressa la tête pour loucher vers sa poitrine, sur le dessin vintage, les coeurs et l’inscription à demi cachée par la couverture écornée. _Merde. Merde merde merde._ Il força un sourire crispé, un haussement d’épaule qui manqua bloquer ses muscles contractés à s’en déchirer.

«Cadeau de Sam. Il trouve ça drôle.»

Steve hocha la tête, distraitement, son attention toujours fixé sur l’imprimé kitsch. Bucky se redressa sur ses coudes et le livre tomba à terre, le son étouffé par l’épais tapis qui ornait le centre du salon. Steve tressaillit puis secoua la tête, les coins de ses lèvres remontés dans une expression d’auto dérision que Bucky eut aussitôt envie d'effacer de son visage.

«Je déteste cette représentation. Des écailles ? Franchement, le costume est pas déjà assez voyant par lui-même, il fallait encore qu’ils l’améliorent ?»

Bucky laissa échapper un reniflement écoeuré, heureux de la diversion.

«Tu n’es pas celui qu’ils ont transformé en ado prépubère, tu n’as pas le droit de te plaindre !»

Un bref rire lui répondit, comme étonné de cette réminiscence du passé.

«Les gars du commando disaient toujours qu’il était vingt fois plus mignon que toi.»

Bucky poussa un grognement de dégoût.

«Je ne me souviens plus le nombre de masques domino que j’ai retrouvé dans les endroits les plus improbables. Eux aussi ils trouvaient ça drôle...»

Steve sourit, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Bucky fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion : dans ce corps Steve paraissait plus fragile. Plus exposé et vulnérable. Ses expressions n’avaient plus la morgue du type de quarante kilos qui n’avait rien d’autre à perdre que sa fierté. Dans ce temps qui n’était pas le sien, il donnait l'impression que le moindre coup pourrait le briser. Comme s'il ne restait plus qu'une fine pellicule de lui-même. Il se souvint de la remarque de Sam. Dépression. Cette idée lui broyait le coeur autant qu’elle l’enrageait. Ce qu’ils avaient fait de lui, tous autant qu’ils étaient, parce que Bucky n’était plus là pour le protéger du monde entier...

«Hé, t’es pas obligé d’avoir l’air aussi d’accord avec eux, punk !», asséna-t-il d’un ton faussement vexé, forcé, juste pour le secouer, le sortir de sa torpeur.

Steve tressaillit, sembla revenir à lui depuis un endroit trop lointain pour qu’il l’y suive. Le bleu de ses yeux était plus perçant que jamais quand il le reporta sur lui. Sur sa poitrine. Sur ce T-shirt qu’il avait espéré lui faire oublier. Il se cala un peu plus sur ses coudes, mal à l’aise mais incapable de bouger. Incapable de trouver quoi faire, quoi dire pour remédier à ce fiasco monumental. Tuer Wilson. Dans d’atroces souffrances. L’enterrer avec son cadeau empoisonné, ses belles paroles et sa recette de pancakes. Il envisageait la possibilité de garder la machine à café pour lui lorsque Steve s’accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Son index se tendit, s’approcha avec lenteur. Se posa contre son sternum.

«Steve ?» Sa voix était rauque, pleine d’incompréhension et d’angoisse. «Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?»

Le doigt léger suivit le tracé des lettres joyeuses. _My boyfriend._ Les yeux baissés remontèrent vers les siens. Les sourcils de Steve étaient froncés, son regard franc et interrogateur.

«C’est ce que tu veux ?» Bucky tressaillit comme s’il venait de lui porter un coup. Violent et inattendu. Il sentait toujours l’index faire un mouvement de va et vient inconscient contre sa poitrine. «J’ai toujours eu l’impression que tu attendais quelque chose que je n’arrivais pas à t’apporter. Est-ce que c'est ça ?»

Il avait toujours menti à Steve. _Ça va aller, c’est qu’un méchant rhume, pense à respirer et tout va bien se passer. Une jolie fille, c’est tout ce dont un homme rêve, Stevie. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu’ils m’ont fait dans ce camp. Je vais bien. Peggy est parfaite je suis très heureux pour toi. On retournera manger des hot-dogs à Coney Island quand la guerre sera finie._ Il avait passé sa vie, ses vies, à mentir à Steve. Ce n’était pas difficile. Il suffisait de remuer les lèvres, les tordre dans ce sourire qui ne voulait plus rien dire depuis trop longtemps. Laisser les mots couler. Aussi simple que de respirer. Plus, parfois. Et c’était le moment. Celui qu’il avait toujours redouté. Auquel il s’était préparé mille fois. Celui où le plus grand des mensonges devait se dresser pour sauver son univers. 

Il demeura muet, incapable d’émettre un son, incapable du moindre mouvement. De la moindre pensée cohérente.

Steve soupira. L’expression de son visage s’adoucit alors que son ton se faisait désapprobateur.

«Ho, Buck. Pourquoi tu n’as jamais rien dit ?»

La question lui fit l’effet d’un électrochoc et d’une douche froide combinés. Il n’appréciait ni l’un ni l’autre. Il se redressa en position assise et recula d’un même mouvement brusque, s’arrêtant seulement lorsque l’accoudoir s’enfonça dans son dos.

«Pourquoi ?», un rire sec et douloureux secoua sa poitrine. «Il me demande pourquoi...» Il secoua la tête d’un air désabusé pour camoufler une inspiration trop tremblante à son goût. «Voyons, laisse-moi réfléchir. Ho, attends, peut-être parce que c’était un délit à l’époque ?» le haussement de sourcil blasé de Steve le fit soupirer lourdement. «Ou juste parce que tu n’avais pas besoin de ça pour te faire taper dessus par tous les connards de New-York ? Parce que tu étais mon meilleur ami et que je ne voulais pas...» il secoua la tête, avec frustration cette fois. «Bon sang, tu aimes les femmes, Steve, c’est aussi simple que ça non ?!»

«Dis le type qui en emmenait une en sortie à peu près tous les week-ends...»

Bucky laissa échapper un genre de gémissement incrédule.

«Mais ça n’a rien à voir, idiot !»

«Evidemment...»

Il commençait tout doucement à avoir envie de le frapper. Comme à chaque fois qu’il essayait de lui faire entendre raison, quel que soit le sujet. 

«Je me cachais derrière elles ! Tu ne t’es jamais caché derrière qui ou quoi que ce soit, ça a toujours été ton problème !»

«Ha, pardon, mon arme de prédilection est un bouclier !» son expression faussement blessée était un appel à la violence. Parfois, il comprenait les connards de New-York.

«Que tu passes ton temps à balancer à tort et à travers !» Il tendit un index accusateur. «Ne détourne pas le sujet. Tu aimais Peggy ! N’essaye même pas de le nier, on a passé la guerre entière à se regarder en chiens de faïence elle et moi !» Les yeux écarquillés de Steve lui arrachèrent un petit sourire ironique. «Elle est trop intelligente pour toi punk, je l’ai toujours dit... Et tu étais amoureux d’elle ! Tu es toujours amoureux d’elle !» Il y avait une rancoeur vieille de plusieurs décades dans son ton, une jalousie qui n’avait fait que s'amplifier depuis qu’il parvenait à s’en souvenir.

«Et l’un empêche l’autre ?»

Le regard sérieux planté dans le sien le perçait jusqu’aux tréfonds de son âme. Là ou même lui n’osait pas s’aventurer. Il fronça les sourcils, détourna la tête. 

«Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de faire, Steve ?», demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrés. «Me prendre en pitié ?» 

Il l’entendit soupirer.

«Bien sûr que non Buck, et tu le sais très bien.»

«Alors arrête. Oublie cette conversation.» Il se leva sans le regarder. «Je vais enlever ce truc ridicule et tu pourras le donner à qui tu voudras. La connaissant ça ferait sûrement rire Carter, mais ce n’est pas ta seule option...»

Il avait fait un pas dans la direction de la salle de bain - soudain il ne se sentait pus capable de se déshabiller devant Steve. _Idiot idiot idiot._ \- lorsqu’une poigne impérieuse se referma autour des plaques métalliques de son poignet. Il s’immobilisa, son regard obstinément fixé sur le sol pendant que son poing se crispait.

«Laisse ce T-shirt tranquille, il est très bien là où il est.»

Il ferma les yeux. _Arrête. Arrête arrête arrête lâche-moi tais-toi arrête pas maintenant pourquoi maintenant pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi._

«Arrête Steve.» Il tremblait. «Tu n’as pas à faire ça. C’est ridicule et cruel et ça ne te ressemble pas. Trouve-toi quelqu’un de bien. Cette espionne qui a SHIELD écrit sur le front en lettres indélébiles et que tu appelles toujours _Voisine_ pour la faire enrager. Ou Sam. Sam est un type bien. Il voit toujours droit dans ton jeu, il ne te laissera pas faire de conneries plus grosses que toi. Et il fait des pancakes à se damner.» Il sourit pour ne pas hurler. Continua à parler en direction du tapis. Parler parler parler pour l’empêcher de répondre. «Vu la façon dont il parle de toi et celle dont il a maté mes abdos tout à l’heure, sa cutie ne tient même pas à un fil. Vous serez parfaits l’un pour l’autre. Je viendrais au mariage.» Il sentit un picotement suspect irriter ses yeux. _Ho pitié, tu es vraiment pathétique !_ Tira sur son poignet pour tenter de le dégager. «Je sais à quoi tu penses. Arrête. Tu n’y es pour rien. Tu ne me dois rien. Arrête. Lâche-moi !»

Une torsion brusque l’obligea à se retourner. Il battit des paupières, pour chasser les larmes qu’il refusait de laisser couler, avant de planter ce qu’il espérait être son meilleur regard de machine à tuer droit sur Steve. Qui conservait un calme exaspérant.

«Tu as fini ?» 

«Si tu ne me lâche pas je te jure que je te renvoie à l’hôpital !» Il se détesta lui-même. Tellement violemment qu’il en eu un haut-le-corps. 

Steve ne broncha pas. Fit un pas dans sa direction. Bucky recula par réflexe, son bras toujours prisonnier.

«Arrête de fuir devant moi Buck.» Le désespoir contenu dans ces simples mots le figea sur place plus sûrement que la prise qui s’allégeait autour des plaques mécaniques. «Laisse-moi une chance de te rattraper.»

Il le vit s’approcher à nouveau. _Arrête arrête arrête._ Sa main libre se lever lentement pour se poser en coupe contre son visage. _Pitié arrête._ Son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine, trop fort, trop douloureux, trop vivant. Le visage de Steve s’approcha du sien. Ses lèvres étaient fermes et douces et possessives. Un son absolument indigne s’échappa de sa gorge. Entre le sanglot, le gémissement et la dénégation véhémente. _Non. Pas comme ça. Pas pour ça._ Bucky arracha son poignet à la prise désormais aussi légère qu’une caresse et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules trop larges pour l’écarter violemment de lui. Il contempla une tâche indéterminée sur le tapis, juste entre les pieds de Steve. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Il était certain de lui faire mal.

«Buck. Regarde-moi.», la voix de Steve était à la fois douce et impérieuse.

Bucky secoua la tête. _Lâche !_

Un silence. Puis la voix repris, basse, presque un murmure, comme une prière ou les secrets qu’ils se racontaient quand ils étaient gosses, bien à l’abri dans leur forteresse de couvertures.

«J’ai passé ma vie à te poursuivre Bucky. Ma vie entière. Quand on était gamins et que tu était toujours plus fort, plus rapide, plus intelligent que moi. Quand tu n’avais qu’à parler à une jolie fille pour nous trouver des cavalière pour la soirée. Quand tes poings terminaient les combats que je n’arrivais qu’à commencer. Quand tu as embarqué pour l’Europe.» Il marqua une pause. 

_Ne gagne pas la guerre avant que j'arrive !_

Bucky relâcha inconsciemment la tension de ses bras. Lui permit de s’approcher de lui sans pour autant relever la tête. Il tressaillit lorsque Steve posa doucement son front contre le sien. 

«Le jour où j’ai appris que tu étais prisonnier, j’ai cru que le monde s’écroulait.», sa voix résonnait tout autour de lui, l'enveloppait tout entier. «Mais je t’ai retrouvé, dans cette usine infernale, sur cette table...» le ton de Steve trembla autant que le corps de Bucky et il s’interrompit. 

Pendant de longues secondes ils demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux. Tout près l’un de l’autre.

«Après ça, après notre retour et le sérum et mon grade, j’ai cru que j’avais enfin réussi. J’ai vite compris que je me trompais. Tu m’échappais d’une autre façon.» l’inspiration hachée les secoua tous les deux, si proches que Bucky ne savait plus duquel d’entre eux elle provenait. «Quand tu es mort...» Bucky tressaillit. «Je t’ai suivi Buck.» 

Il redressa brusquement la tête, s'arrachant au contact entre leurs fronts. Rencontra un sourire plein de mélancolie. 

«Je crois que je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment. M’écraser avec cet engin me paraissait la seule possibilité pour le bien commun. La vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas rester seul derrière. Et quand je me suis réveillé...» le visage de Steve se crispa douloureusement. «J’avais encore raté mon coup. Tu étais toujours loin devant.»  
   
Bucky ferma les yeux. Pressa ses paupières l’une contre l’autre jusqu’à en avoir mal.  
   
«Steve...»  
   
«Deux ans Buck. J’ai vécu deux ans en te croyant mort.» la voix de Steve était trop uniforme pour être honnête. Il la retenait de trembler. «Tu es réapparu devant moi comme un fantôme, avec ce regard qui ne me connaissait pas. J’ai cru vivre un cauchemar. Et puis tu m’as sauvé la vie.» Bucky se retint de lui rappeler qu’il était aussi celui qui l’avait mis à l’article de la mort. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux plus fort. «Et tu as fui.»  
   
_Parce que j’avais peur. Parce que je ne comprenais pas. Parce que tu étais ma mission. Parce que je connaissais ton visage. Parce que je t’avais blessé._  
   
«J’ai fini par te retrouver, encore une fois. Te ramener.» Un lourd soupir échappa à Steve, caressa la mâchoire tendue de Bucky. «J’en ai assez de courir Buck. Reste...» Sa voix se brisa et il prit une inspiration sifflante qui les ramena des années en arrière. «Ne pars pas là où je ne peux pas te suivre.»  
   
Bucky rouvrit les paupières. Tomba dans un regard porteur de toute la détresse du monde. 

_Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, idiot. C’est moi qui t’ai toujours suivi partout. C’est autour de toi que tourne mon univers, pas l’inverse. Tu avais uniquement besoin de moi parce que ton corps était trop faible pour tes convictions. A quoi je pouvais bien t’être utile après Captain America ? C’est moi qui m’accroche à toi comme un noyé à une planche de salut ! Ça a toujours, toujours été le cas !_

_– Ouais, ouais, vous êtes aussi idiot l’un que l’autre c’est tout. Et et le b.a.-ba de toute conversation humaine c’est de parler à voix haute, Barnes._

Il secoua la tête pour envoyer les sarcasmes de Wilson se perdre là où la décence l’empêchait de les poursuivre. Et força ses lèvres à s’étendre dans une grimace moqueuse. 

«Il faut toujours que tu fasses dans le mélodrame...»

Il ne s’attendait pas au regard presque choqué que lui retourna Steve.

«Peggy m’a dit exactement la même chose il y a quelques mois...»

Bucky ricana et leva sa main métallique pour balayer l’air au-dessus de son épaule.

«Je retire ce que j’ai dit plus tôt. On est tous les deux trop intelligents pour toi.» Steve tenta un sourire qui n’atteignait pas ses yeux et Bucky soupira lourdement. «Je n’ai aucune envie de partir Steve.» Au point où il en était, il décida de prendre son peu de courage et les conseils de Sam à deux mains et d’être aussi honnête que possible. «J’ai envie de rester dans tes bras pour toute l’éternité. Et accessoirement j’ai envie de toi depuis que j’ai atteint la puberté...»

Il fut récompensé par un son étranglé. Il ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de se remettre. Posa sa paume de métal contre sa joue et attira son visage vers le sien. Ce second baiser était tout ce que le premier aurait dû être. Bucky y mit des années de désir, de frustration, de jalousie et de désespoir. Steve y répondit avec ce qui avait toujours était lui. Un empressement impatient et une application d’artiste. 

Bucky sépara leurs lèvres bien top tôt au goût de chacun d'entre eux. Avant de ne plus être capable de le faire. Le grognement de Steve lui arracha un sourire tremblant. Suivit d’une longue inspiration. 

_Dis-lui. Parle-lui. C’est le seul moyen d’être fixé._

«J’ai peur Steve. Je sais que c’est un truc que t’as du mal à comprendre...», une grimace ironique et plein d’auto-dérision, «Mais j’ai toujours eu peur. Peur de te perdre, peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi, peur de mourir sans rien t’avoir dit. Après que Zola ait posé les mains sur moi... j’ai eu peur de ce que j’étais devenu. Peur de ce monde autour de moi qui avait perdu toute chaleur. De la façon dont les couleurs s'étaient ternies.» Il battit des paupières; il n’aimait pas ces souvenirs. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à l’avant-bras de Steve. «Le Winter Soldier n’avait pas peur, lui. Jamais. Mais depuis que tu m’as rappelé à moi-même...» Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas une confession qu’il avait envie de faire. Le doute deviendrait trop réel s’il l’émettait à voix haute. «J’ai peur que tout...» Il fit un mouvement de tête qui englobait grosso-modo le monde entier «Que tout ça ne soit qu’un rêve induit par la cryostase. Un fantasme dont ils me tireront pour la prochaine mission. Qu'ils effaceront avec tout le reste...» 

La main de Steve se pressa dans le creux de ses rein. Un rappel à la réalité, peut-être. Les émotions se succédaient sur son visage mobile. La rage, l’impuissance, la culpabilité, l’affection, et une tristesse sans fond que Bucky en avait assez de contempler. Il planta fermement son regard dans le sien. 

«Mais quand j’arrive à y croire. A me dire que mon cerveau ne serait pas assez tordu pour inventer un tel merdier... Dans ces moments-là j’ai peur de tout perdre. Peur que tu te réveilles un matin et que tu en aies assez de l’assassin instable qui passe ses nuits à siffler tes bouteilles sur ton canapé et à menacer tes amis à coup d’armes blanches. Alors dis-moi...» Il secoua violemment la tête. Tapa un index brillant contre la large poitrine si près de la sienne. «Non. Jure-moi que tu ne fais pas ça juste par un espèce de sens tordu du devoir, d’une responsabilité dont tu te sens investi envers ton ancien meilleur ami que tu t’en veux de ne pas avoir sauvé !»

Steve haussa les sourcils dans une expression narquoise. Il ressemblait beaucoup au punk maigrichon de ses souvenirs.

«Et après c’est moi qui suis mélodramatique ?»

«Ta gueule. Jure !» cracha Bucky avec une grimace qu’il tenta de garder la moins puérile possible.

«Buck...» Steve soupira et son sourire se tordit, se chargea d’une amère dérision. «Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de fois où je me suis retenu de venir te rejoindre ? Où je suis resté à t’écouter bouger à travers le mur, parce que j’étais persuadé que si tu avais besoin de moi tu me le dirais ? Parce que je me sentais stupide et inutile et incapable de t’apporter quoi que ce soit ?» Il éclata d’un rire bref devant l’expression certainement impayable de Bucky. «Tous les matins j’avais peur que tu sois parti. Que tu décides de trouver ailleurs le soutien que je ne pouvais pas t’apporter. Les seuls moments où je trouvais un semblant de courage sont les nuits où tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. Quand je pouvais te serrer contre moi sans que tu te réveilles, jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par te calmer.» Il laissa échapper un reniflement railleur. «Ce sont les meilleures nuits que j’ai passé depuis l'antarctique. Pitoyable, hein ?»

Bucky grogna et laissa lourdement tomber son front contre l’épaule de Steve.

«Tu es en train de me dire qu’on est vraiment aussi idiots l’un que l’autre et que si j’avais trouvé le courage de marcher dix mètres et d’ouvrir ta porte on aurait pu s’embrasser depuis le début ?»

Il entendit un rire amusé se répercuter dans la large cage thoracique.

«Le T-shirt a beaucoup aidé.»

«Pitié ne dit pas ça à Wilson. Je vais en entendre parler jusqu'au jugement dernier !»

Les lèvres de Steve chatouillèrent son oreille.

«Promis.»

Le ton était trop sérieux pour faire seulement référence à l’intervention de Sam. Bucky hocha la tête. Prit quelques inspirations pleines de l’odeur de Steve. Puis se redressa, un sourire lascif remontant les coins de ses lèvres. 

«J’espère que tu as bien conscience de ce dans quoi tu viens de t’engager. J’ai quelques chose comme quatre-vingts ans de fantasmes inassouvis à rattraper...»

Il ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de réagir au-delà de la rougeur qui colora ses pommettes et de l’étincelle brûlante qui alluma ses yeux. Il agrippa sa nuque dans une poigne de fer pour l’attirer dans un nouveau baiser affamé.

* * *

Bucky se pressait contre le corps de Steve comme s’il cherchait à s’y fondre. Sa bouche parcourait son cou, ses mâchoires couvertes d’une barbe de trois jours dont il se souvenait s’être moqué des siècles auparavant. Il embrassait, mordillait, caressait. Cataloguait la moindre odeur, le moindre goût, la plus petite sensation et chacun des sons qu’il lui soutirait. Il s’entendait lui-même gémir comme un adolescent en chaleur sans chercher le moins du monde à s’en empêcher. 

Il trouva un point particulièrement sensible, juste en-dessous d’une oreille rougie. S’appliqua à y imprimer un suçon lent et possessif. Le gémissement de Steve se répercuta droit entre ses jambes. Il se cambra contre lui. Remonta ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, sous un T-shirt sombre et beaucoup, beaucoup trop serré. Le rapprocha plus encore, leurs érections en contact constant entre leurs corps soudés.

«Stop.» la voix de Steve était un croassement rauque et Bucky laissa échapper un petit rire haletant en s’attaquant au creux de sa clavicule. «Buck, stop !»

La signification du mot atteignit son cerveau ralenti en même temps que deux mains fermes se posaient sur ses épaules. L’éloignaient, les séparaient. Il grogna, son corps tremblant de désir et son esprit embrumé d’une terreur soudaine. _J’ai réfléchi. Ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je m’en veux Buck mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es un monstre._

«Steve ?» De long doigts saisirent son menton et il suivit leur mouvement impérieux en direction d’un regard qui n’avait plus de bleu qu’un fin cercle autour de pupilles immenses. Il ravala un gémissement pitoyable. Plaqua un sourire de façade sur ses lèvres brûlantes. «Si tu as changé d’avis je prends le premier tour sous la douche froide.»

La paume qui claqua contre son front le prit totalement au dépourvue. 

«Idiot !» les lèvres de Steve remplacèrent sa main, douces et apaisantes. «Je veux juste qu’on arrive jusqu’au lit...»

Bucky cligna des yeux. Puis éclata d’un rire à la limite de l’hystérie.

«Sérieusement ?!»

Il entendit un reniflement amusé et un peu haletant.

«Des draps ça se lave. Connaissant le sens pratique de Tony je suis moins sûr pour le canapé... Ou le tapis.»

Bucky sourit. Profita du relâchement de Steve pour revenir titiller la peau malmenée sous son oreille.

«Et si moi j’ai envie de te faire jouir ici et maintenant, hein ?» Il se cambra contre lui, pressa à nouveau leurs érections à travers leurs vêtements. «J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour m'arrêter à quelques malheureuses tâches sur le mobilier, _Captain_...»  
   
Steve grogna et lova un bras autour de sa taille, maintenant entre eux un contact douloureux. Bucky ricana victorieusement en martyrisant la peau pâle, à la limite du col en V. La prise se resserra autour de ses reins et, soudain, sa bouche ne rencontra plus que le vide alors que Steve s'accroupissait contre lui. Il bascula en avant au moment où un bras se glissait sous ses fesses.

«Stev..?»  
   
Un mouvement puissant le souleva de terre avant qu'il puisse élaborer.  
   
«Le sidekick prébubère n’a pas son mot à dire !» claironna Steve pendant que Bucky s'agrippait à lui, refermant ses jambes autour de sa taille dans un pur réflexe d'auto-préservation.  
   
«Tu sais que techniquement ça fait de toi un pédophile...» marmonna-t-il en assurant sa prise pendant que Steve rétablissait son équilibre sous le poids combiné de son corps de super-assassin et de son bras métallique.  
   
«La ferme ! Tu es plus vieux que moi, fossile !»  
   
«Va dire ça aux espèces de tordus qui ont créé ce comic... Et si tu arrives jusqu'à ta chambre comme ça je veux bien porter un mini short et des collants pour notre prochaine mission !»

Steve renifla avec dédain. Il remonta ses bras dans le dos de Bucky pour raffermir son étreinte et commença à marcher à travers le salon.  
   
«J'ai gagné ma vie en soulevant une moto surmontée d’une pyramide de danseuses, Buck.»  
   
«Peut-être, mais ni l’une ni les autres ne faisaient ça...» il redressa son torse, confiant tout son poids à la prise de ses jambes et aux bras de Steve. Son changement de position les entraina en avant, obligea Steve à trébucher sur une ou deux foulées avant de reprendre son aplomb. Bucky vint poser ses mains de part et d’autres de son visage, l’orientant vers le sien. Lui adressa une grimace moqueuse et lubrique avant de saisir ses lèvres. 

Il sentit la bouche se tordre contre la sienne, prendre un pli buté qu’il avait bien connu. Celui qui s’accompagnait d’un froncement de sourcils indomptable. Celui qui les avait mis dans la merde pendant plus de vingt ans. Celui qui signifiait que Steve n’en démordrait pas avant d’avoir gagné. Bucky avait toujours aimé donner tort à Steve. Il approfondit son baiser, mit à profit toute l’expérience dont il parvenait à se rappeler, celle qu’il avait acquis pendant la guerre; la menace d’un renvoi pour manquement à l’honneur arrêtait rarement des soldats qui savaient que chacune de leur nuit pouvait être la dernière...

Il savourait chacun des gémissements qu’il arrachait à Steve mais ne manquait pas de remarquer qu’ils ne l‘empêchaient pas pour autant d’avancer, lentement mais sûrement, dans la bonne direction. Il rompit le contact entre leurs bouches, suça et mordilla au passage la lèvre inférieure rougie.  
   
«Steve...» Il pencha la tête pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille «Ne me cache rien, c’était ton premier baiser depuis 1945 ?»  
   
Un grognement vexé se répercuta dans sa cage thoracique.  
   
«Mais vous avez fini avec ça ?!»  
   
Il referma ses dents sur le lobe, qu’il maltraita quelques secondes avant de le relâcher.  
   
«Il n’y a pas de honte, Steve.» Ses mains descendirent le long des larges épaules, parcoururent la cambrure surhumaine pour venir attraper le bas du T-shirt sombre. Il le remonta suffisamment pour placer ses paumes contre les muscles jouant souplement sous la peau tiède. Il sentit Steve tressaillir. Sourit contre son cou. «Ce sont mes premiers baisers depuis 1944...»  
   
Une inspiration tremblante échappa à Steve et Bucky se tendit. Blesser était devenu une seconde nature, il ne se rendait même plus compte qu’il le faisait. Il fronça les sourcils. _Arrête ça, idiot !_ L’admonesta la voix de Sam et, ne serait-ce que parce que l’entendre dans un moment pareil était vraiment trop perturbant, il choisit de l’écouter. Se pencha un peu plus pour glisser ses doigts métalliques sous la ceinture du pantalon à la dernière mode, au moins aussi serré que le T-shirt sous lequel sa main humaine jouait toujours. 

Steve trébucha. 

Bucky posa ses lèvres dans son cou, juste sous son oreille. Mordit plus qu’il n’embrassa. Ses doigts s’aventurèrent par-delà un sous-vêtement invisible, glissèrent entre les fesses musclées, autant que le lui permettait son allonge dans cette position particulière. Les pas de Steve dérivèrent. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme erratique. Assurant la prise de ses genoux, Bucky roula son bassin, frotta ostensiblement son érection contre le ventre tendu. 

Quelques pas aussi rapides que maladroits et le dos de Bucky percuta violemment un mur. Il retint ses instincts - _resserrer ses jambes pour couper le souffle, porter sa main mécanique à la gorge exposée, frapper du coude droit la tempe à sa portée, se libérer, trouver une arme_ \- força un rire sonore à passer ses lèvres après avoir fait rentrer suffisamment d’air dans ses poumons. 

_C’est Steve ! Tu n’es pas en danger, tu ne te bats pas contre lui, c’est Steve !_

«Je t’avais dit que tu n’atteindrai jamais la chambre !» lança-t-il lorsque le regard bleu se leva vers lui. 

Ses mains étaient remontées derrière les épaules de Steve et il en leva une pour repousser une mèches blonde trop longue dans un geste plein de douceur dont la familiarité lui coupa un instant le souffle. _Respire pour moi Stevie, ok ? Tu ne peux pas mourir avec cette coupe de cheveux, ta mère reviendrait me botter les fesses si je te laisse la rejoindre dans cet état. Respire. Me laisse pas Steve. Accroche-toi._ Il laissa échapper une expiration tremblante. 

«Buck ?»

Il cligna des yeux. Secoua la tête. Se concentra sur le visage levé vers le sien. Le même et différent. Torturé entre l’inquiétude et le désir. Il reprit conscience du mur contre son dos, du corps brûlant qui l’y épinglait. Sentit ses lèvres dessiner une grimace narquoise.

«Tu as perdu !»

Les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent et ses traits se tordirent dans une expression vexée.

«Tu as triché !»

Bucky ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

«Comment j’aurai pu savoir qu’une simple main aux fesses te ferait perdre tous tes moyens ?» La rougeur qui colora les joues de Steve lui arracha un reniflement amusé. «On ne peut pas gagner à tout les coups, Captain !»

Steve grogna en laissant tomber son front contre la poitrine de Bucky.

«Je te déteste, salopard.»

«Ce n’est pas ce que raconte la partie la plus intelligente de ton anatomie...»

Un nouveau grognement roula entre eux. 

«La ferme,» le marmonnement s’étouffa contre le T-shirt de Bucky. 

Des dizaines de réparties lui sautèrent aux lèvres mais il se contenta de poser sa main humaine au sommet du crâne de Steve. Caresser doucement les cheveux rendus à la fois raides et collants par le gel qui les maintenait en place. Il grimaça.

«Quand je pense que tu te plaignais de la pommade que je mettais sur les miens...»

Steve laissa échapper un bref rire qui s'étouffa contre le tissu. Il resta silencieux de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole d’une voix qui avait perdue toute trace de dérision.

«Il faudra penser à remercier Sam pour son cadeau.»

Bucky hocha la tête. Il y avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquels il devait remercier Wilson. Il n’était pas sûr qu’une vie suffirait. 

«On lui trouvera une carte musicale ou un truc du genre.»

Un marmonnement approbateur échappa à Steve, qui frotta tendrement son visage contre le cadeau en question. Bucky passait toujours ses doigts dans les cheveux courts. Le temps se suspendit. Il posa sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Ferma les yeux. Steve couvrait son torse de baisers légers à travers le tissu. Le mouvement rythmique de ses doigts se poursuivit pendant que des larmes irrépressible coulaient le long de ses joues. 

Il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que Steve s’était immobilisé. Pas plus qu’il n’avait remarqué les sanglots qui secouaient sa poitrine. 

«Buck ?» Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue trempée. «Qu’est-ce que tu as ?»

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sourit à travers ses larmes. Et c’était son premier véritable sourire depuis lui-même ne saurait dire quand. Le visage de Steve était flou et brouillé devant le sien mais il entendit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il n’en sourit que davantage. Descendit sa main dans le creux de sa nuque. Et l’attira dans un long baiser au goût salé.

* * *

Bucky pensait vraiment, honnêtement, qu’ils n’atteindraient jamais le lit. Un jour il apprendrait peut-être à ne pas sous-estimer l'opiniâtreté de son meilleur ami. Il avait abandonné la lutte, c’est toujours de cette façon que ça finissait. S’était laissé jeté sur le matelas sans protester. 

Le corps de Steve reposait sur le sien, ses lèvres parcouraient son cou de baisers curieux, maladroits et affamés. Parfaitement adorables. Et Bucky retenait la panique qui faisait battre son coeur plus fort que le désir qui brûlait son bas-ventre. Allongé sur le dos, prisonnier, ses bras retenus quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. _C'est Steve, crétin ! Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve._

Des jambes se refermèrent soudain fermement autour des siennes. Deux mains libérèrent ses poignets pour saisirent ses épaules et il roula contre le matelas. Le mouvement brusque lui arracha une exclamation de surprise. Le temps qu’il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Steve était allongé sous lui; un sourire doux éclairait son visage. Un sourire qui lui affirmait que tout allait bien. Qu’il était en sécurité là où il avait toujours rêvé d’être. Il se pencha pour le recouvrir de ses lèvres. 

_Merci. Je t’aime._

Il ferma les yeux. L’embrassa lentement. Savoura le contact de sa langue, de ses lèvres. Il aurait pu faire durer ce baiser toute la nuit. Se perdre dans une étreinte douce et apaisante en oubliant la chaleur qui irradiait de ses reins. Jusqu’à ce que les hanches de Steve roulent sous les siennes. Lui rappellent que la lenteur et la patience n’avaient jamais été son fort. Bucky poussa un genre de couinement pathétique et sépara leurs lèvres, se cambrant pour presser au maximum leurs érections l’une contre l’autre. 

«Steve...»

Leurs mouvements de firent désordonnés et hâtifs, maladroits. Ses mains pressées sur le matelas, de part et d’autre de la poitrine de Steve, Bucky se frottait contre lui, gémissait sans retenue dans le creux de son cou. Le tissu épais et serré de son pantalon était un supplice mais il se sentait incapable de ralentir les mouvements de son bassin suffisamment longtemps pour s’en débarrasser.

 _De plus en plus pathétique_ , marmonna une voix intérieure qu’il noya sous une vague de gémissements rauques.

Il frémit lorsqu’il sentit des doigts brûlants se poser dans le creux de ses reins. Se cambra pour suivre leur caresse alors qu’ils remontaient le long de son dos, entrainaient son T-shirt avec eux. Il sourit entre deux soupirs haletants. Se redressa suffisamment pour tendre ses bras, permettre à Steve de passer le tissu par dessus sa tête et de le lancer au petit bonheur à côté du lit.

«Je croyais qu’il était très bien où il était ce truc ?» Sa voix accrochait chaque mot, enrouée, frémissante.

Steve redressa le haut de son corps pour saisir l’un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres et Bucky poussa un cri exempt de la moindre dignité.

«Le seul autre endroit où j'accepte de le voir c’est sur le sol de ma chambre.» marmonna Steve et torturant le mamelon de sa langue et de ses dents.

Ils étaient pratiquement assis l’un contre l’autre et le balancement de leurs hanches ne s’était jamais arrêté. Ils devaient avoir l’air particulièrement ridicules mais la considération passait loin, très loin au-dessus de la tête de Bucky. Il attrapa le bas du T-shirt de Steve et se débattit pour le faire remonter jusqu’au milieu de son torse.

«Presque trois ans... hunn... et incapable... de lire une taille ?» ironisa-t-il alors que les lèvres contre sa peau lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.

Steve laissa échapper un vague rire non compromettant et le mordit une dernière fois, vicieusement, avant de lâcher son mamelon douloureusement érigé et de lever ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le T-shirt sombre rejoignit à son tour le sol et ils pressèrent leurs torses nus en échangeant un baiser précipité, leurs dents entamant leurs lèvres dans leur hâte à se toucher. 

«Steve...» marmonna Bucky contre la bouche collée à la sienne, «Je... Je ne vais pas...»

Steve hocha la tête. Grogna entre ses lèvres.

«Moi... non plus Buck.» 

Une main chaude se posa contre la peau de son ventre. Il gémit en attrapant la lèvre inférieure de Steve entre les siennes. Des doigts agiles s’occupèrent de la braguette de son pantalon. Il suça et mordilla en geignant lamentablement. Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent au-delà du tissu de son boxer pour se poser contre son sexe durci à en exploser il rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un cri étranglé, doublé d’un mouvement de hanche violent.

«Steve !»

La large main s’enroula autour de son érection, la parcourut d’une caresse appuyée en la sortant de son carcan d’étoffe. Bucky laissa tomber son front sur l’épaule de Steve. Sa respiration erratique caressait la peau humide de sueur contre laquelle il émettait des sons vides de sens. Ses hanches allaient et venaient pour accentuer le contact avec les doigts brûlants. Steve montait et descendait sa main sans aucune coordination et Bucky sentait son bassin bouger violemment sous le sien. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Embrassa, mordit, gémit. Se perdit dans son goût, son odeur, sa présence. Un dernier coup de rein explosa en étincelle vertigineuse.

«Steveeeee !»

 

Il mit un temps infini à reprendre conscience de lui-même. De sa respiration hachée. De son corps tremblant. Des bras puissants autour de ses épaules. 

Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement contre la peau à leur portée. Ses yeux se fermaient et sa tête tournait. _Pathétique._

«Steve...» murmura-t-il juste assez haut pour obtenir un hochement de tête en retour, tout contre ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Sa main humaine tâtonna vers le bas de leur corps toujours emmêlés. «Tu veux..?»

Un petit rire embarrassé lui répondit.

«Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine Buck...»

Il sourit en enfouissant son visage dans le cou accueillant.

«Faut toujours que tu soit pressé,» laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure ironique.

«Ho tu veux vraiment t’engager dans cette voie après... ça ?»

Un reniflement fatigué se perdit contre la peau tiède. Bucky ferma les yeux. 

«Steve ?»

Il sentit un baiser léger contre le haut de son crâne.

«Chut, Buck. Tais-toi. Dors.»

Il voulait protester. Il pouvait encore rendre à Steve le plaisir qu’il lui avait apporté. Ils étaient tous les deux des super soldats, cette performance était pitoyable et... Le corps de Steve s’inclina en arrière, l’entrainant avec lui. Bucky se laissa faire. S’allongea de tout son long avec un soupir de contentement. Ses jambes se glissèrent entre celles de Steve, dont la poitrine se soulevait avec régularité sous la sienne. 

Les doigts qui caressaient lentement ses cheveux et les murmures sans suite d’une voix douce l’entraînèrent dans une obscurité chaude et accueillante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manifestement si je ne mets pas de notes de fin il me remet celles du premier chapitre et ça fait bizarre...
> 
> Alors voilà, une note de fin pour rien XD
> 
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !


	3. Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky se réveille et va prendre son petit déjeuner. En 4000 mots, oui, il n'est pas rapide ce garçon, que voulez-vous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, si je prends plus d'une semaine de retard alors que l'histoire est déjà écrite rappelez-moi de ne jamais, jamais, poster de work in progress... -_-
> 
> Surtout que c'est un épilogue ni très long ni très compliqué. Ça essaye d'être mignon et drôle (avec un peu de angst mais vraiment le strict minimum obligatoire quand on se place du point de vue de Bucky Barnes), j'espère que ça y réussit et que vous apprécierez malgré l'attente ^^

Bucky se réveilla lentement. Agréablement. Pelotonné dans un cocon de draps et de couettes, vide à son exception mais tiède et confortable. La literie était imprégnée de l’odeur de Steve et, plus récente, plus âcre, l’odeur de sexe. Son coeur se mit soudain à battre plus fort contre sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à y croire. Les rêves ne se réalisaient pas de cette façon. C'était plutôt le propre de ses cauchemars... Il secoua la tête. Peut-être que le Monde en avait eu assez de taper sur Bucky Barnes. Peut-être qu’Il était passé à autre chose et qu’il avait le droit de souffler un peu. D’espérer. 

L'absence de Steve ne l'étonnait pas. Il ne se passait pas une seule matinée sans qu'il n'aille courir aux premières lueurs de l'aube. 

_– Tu exagères Buck, le soleil est levé depuis longtemps._   
_– C'est ça, ouais, même les piafs sont pas encore debout, tu es un grand malade Rogers._

Un sourire paresseux tordit un coin de ses lèvres. Il s'étira de tout son long, roula sur le ventre, enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller qui gardait l'odeur mêlée de sa sueur et de celle de Steve. Il se sentait bien, vaguement groggy, un peu euphorique. Toutes sensations qu’il n’avait plus éprouvées depuis des temps immémoriaux. Littéralement. Ses paupières papillonnaient. Se refermèrent totalement. 

Il flottait entre le sommeil et la veille, ses deux bras passés sous l'oreiller, indifférent à la lumière qui jouait entre les stores métalliques mal fermés, lorsque son estomac émis une protestation aussi bruyante que douloureuse. Il fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça un peu plus sous la couette avec obstination. Il savait que c'était peine perdue et les crampes le tirèrent de son nid douillet moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Il grogna en roulant sur le dos, repoussant d'un bras la lourde couette dans le même mouvement.  Un frisson le parcourut lorsque la fraicheur de la pièce agressa son corps nu.

«Putain de super métabolisme de merde...» marmonna-t-il en passant le dos de sa main droite contre ses paupières douloureuses.

Il fronça les sourcils derrière ses phalanges. Quelque chose ne collait pas mais son cerveau était encore trop englué de sommeil pour mettre le doigt dessus. Ce qui était déjà une anormalité en soi. Son esprit était toujours aux aguets quand il ne se perdait pas quelque part dans les ténèbres. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Steve avait fait pour quitter le lit et la pièce sans le réveiller. 

_Sans se prendre une balle en pleine tête ou un couteau en travers de la gorge tu veux dire ?_ Ironisa une voix intérieure qu'il envoya se faire mettre profond. Il était de bonne humeur ! Et il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui de toute façon. Il tressaillit lorsque la réalisation le frappa. _Il n'avait pas d'arme._ Sa main métallique se glissa sous le second oreiller avec un empressement qui confinait à la frénésie. Non. Steve était à peu près équilibré, lui. Il ne gardait pas une arme à portée de main vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. _Vraiment ? Et son bouclier ridicule tu appelles ça comment toi ?_ Il fit de nouveau taire la voix désagréable et roula sur lui-même pour atteindre le bord du matelas. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard et repéra le pantalon qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir enlevé, jeté en tas près du lit. 

Il battit des paupières. Voilà ce qui ne collait pas. Steve avait réussi non seulement à le déshabiller mais, se rendit-il compte avec un nouveau retard, à essuyer le sperme dont il se souvenait distinctement de la sensation collante contre son ventre, tout ça sans qu'il ouvre un oeil ?  
   
«Pathétique, Barnes, pathétique», marmonna-t-il en se penchant pour attraper son jeans.  
   
Il ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer sur son bras métallique et de jeter un coup d'oeil sous le lit. Son esprit lui représenta un cadavre au cheveux blonds hirsutes, gisant dans une mare de sang. Il serra les paupières jusqu'à voir des étincelles. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit l’espace était vide, pas même un mouton de poussière pour lui rappeler un temps révolu et un punk incapable de tenir son appartement propre et rangé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui détendit douloureusement ses mâchoires crispées et se rabattit sur le lit, observant quelques secondes le plafond nu pour calmer les battements erratiques de son coeur.  
   
«Tu as vraiment un problème mon vieux. Un sérieux problème.»  
   
Sans changer de position il tâtonna dans les poches de son pantalon jusqu'à en sortir son téléphone portable. Il pressa le bouton et tendit l’appareil à bout de bras au-dessus de son visage. Fronça les sourcils. Eteignit et ralluma l'écran. Hésita à redémarrer. Jeta un bref coup d’oeil à la fenêtre pour évaluer l’intensité de la lumière du jour à travers les volets. Et revint contempler le chiffre dix, suivit d’un quinze qui se transforma en seize sous son regard incrédule. Le soleil s’était à peine couché lorsque Steve était rentré. Il ne s’était pas réveillé une seule fois dans le courant de la nuit - ou il ne s’en souvenait plus, ce qui revenait à peu près au même. 

Il cligna des yeux face à l’écran redevenu sombre. Il n’avait pas dormi aussi longtemps d’affilé depuis... Depuis... Un sourire sans humour souleva ses lèvres. Depuis les années d’hibernations de la cryostase. Avant ça il avait du mal à se rappeler - à imaginer même - à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un sommeil paisible. Jamais pendant la guerre, il en était sûr. Avant, peut-être...

_«Réveille-toi espèce de marmotte !» Bucky retint d’une main la couverture qu’on essayait de lui arracher et se retourna sur les coussin inconfortable avec un marmonnement de dénégation. «Tu vas être en retard au boulot si tu continues à pioncer sur mon canapé !»_

_Il grogna alors que, contre son gré, la conscience revenait peu à peu prendre le pas sur le brouillard cotonneux du sommeil._

_«C’plus près d’ici. ‘Ai le temps.»_

_Il visualisa Steve secouer la tête. Ce qui signifiait qu’il avait perdu la partie et qu’il était bien trop réveillé à son goût._

_«Je sais, c’est ton excuse préférée pour envahir mon appartement. Mais une demi-heure pour te préparer et arriver sur place ça commence à devenir limite quand même...»_

_«Quoi ?!»_

Il entendit le rire de Steve se répercuter sur les murs de la tour pendant qu’il se revoyait sauter à bas du vieux canapé ses jambes entortillées dans une couverture dont il n’avait jamais oublié l’odeur mêlée de fleurs séchées - dont madame Rogers aimait parsemer ses placards - de lessive et de naphtaline. Une odeur familière et rassurante. Comme celle de Steve. Il soupira en laissant retomber bras et téléphone contre le matelas.

«Tu es vraiment pathétique...» un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, irrépressible. Steve avait toujours été son ancrage à la réalité, avant même que sa réalité devienne un cauchemar. 

Il fixa le plafond de longues secondes et décida qu’il était plus que temps de sortir de ce lit. Il s’assit d’un mouvement fluide et s’immobilisa sous un vertige aussi soudain qu’inattendu. D’accord, il n’avait pas mangé la veille au soir, mais tout de même ! Il fronça les sourcils en rassemblant ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait des pancakes de Sam. Et ensuite... des épisodes de séries sans intérêt, un bouquin pire encore et Steve était rentré... 

Les insultes de son estomac acquéraient soudain une toute nouvelle dimension... 

Il posait sa tête beaucoup trop légère contre sa paume métallique lorsqu’un détail attira son attention sur la table de chevet. Une feuille de papier couverte de ce qui ressemblait à l’écriture de Steve. Il se pencha en avant pour l'attraper et ne lutta pas lorsque la gravité le précipita à plat ventre contre le matelas. 

Il marmonna des imprécations inintelligibles et se redressa sur ses coudes, balayant les mèches de devant son visage pour parvenir à lire. C’était une feuille du carnet qui ne quittait jamais Steve. Celui sur lequel il notait toutes les suggestions plus ou moins innocentes que lui faisaient des personnes plus ou moins bien intentionnés pour combler ses lacunes en pop culture. 

_«Je suis parti courir avec Sam. Si la Belle au bois dormant décide d’émerger avant le retour de son Prince Charmant : petit déjeuner dans la salle commune aujourd’hui ! :)»_

Il froissa le papier dans sa main en laissant tomber son visage contre le drap. 

_Très drôle Steve._

La perspective d’un petit déjeuner commun n’était généralement pas ce qui l’incitait à sortir du lit. C'était un genre de tradition dans la Tour. Tous les dimanches, les Avengers présents - et leurs parasites attitrés - se rejoignaient à l’étage commun pour partager un petit déjeuner qui pouvait trainer largement jusqu’à l’heure du repas de midi. Chacun arrivait à son rythme, ce qui signifiait que Sam et Steve (et Bucky, quand il était d’humeur) se chargeaient des préparations de types pancakes, bacon, omelette et compagnie et que les premiers à en profiter étaient Natasha et Hawkeye. Il la soupçonnait d’être réveillée elle aussi depuis les aurores mais d’attendre que tout soit prêt avant de trainer son piaf de compagnie derrière elle. Les assassins russes étaient trop classes pour faire la cuisine mais Steve et Sam ne devaient pas avoir reçu le mémo. Ou bien être né à New-York le disqualifiait d’office...

Thor et sa cour débarquaient généralement peu de temps après. Jane Foster était un genre de mythe pour Bucky mais Darcy et son propre parasite trouvaient manifestement la tour très à leur goût. Le vieux scientifique suédois avait la permission de participer uniquement s’il mettait un pantalon. 

Tony et Bruce étaient soit les premiers sur place (généralement à moitié endormis sur les fauteuil et canapés qui parsemaient la pièce) soit les derniers à arriver, dans des vêtements qui proclamaient une nuit passée à bricoler Bucky ne parvenait jamais à savoir quoi... Un jour il arriverait à approcher du laboratoire/garage/salle de jeu de Stark Junior sans que ce dernier ne ferme toutes les portes de liaison ou ne menace de l’enfermer dans l’ascenseur et d’en évacuer l’air. Il haussait les épaules et partait dans une autre direction, choisissait un autre étage. Il ne lui en voulait pas de se montrer prudent. Il était juste curieux...   
Si Pepper était là Tony arrivait en même temps qu’elle, en milieu de matinée, relativement frais et avec une expression un peu stupide à chaque fois qu’il la regardait. 

D’autres personnes allaient et venaient, en fonction des semaines, des phases de la lune et de l’état de la politique mondiale.

Bucky n’appréciait pas tellement ces réunions dominicales. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop d’attention. Il s’y sentait la pièce rapportée qui n’avait pas sa place dans l’ensemble disparate. Même s’ils faisaient tous un effort visible pour l’intégrer et faire semblant d’oublier ce qu’il était.

Il étouffa un grognement contre la literie. Il avait trop faim pour s’arrêter à un vague inconfort social. Il étudia brièvement l’idée de rester dans l’appartement et manger des céréales tout seul devant la télé mais la perspective était franchement déprimante. 

«Faudrait quand même savoir ce que tu veux au bout d’un moment», marmonna-t-il avant qu’un nouveau gargouillement couvre jusqu’à la moindre de ses pensées. «Ok, ok, j’ai compris.» 

Il se redressa sur ses bras tendus, balança ses jambes et s’assit sur le rebord du lit. Il eut le temps de maudire ses mouvements trop rapides en dix langues différentes avant que la chambre finisse par se stabiliser autour de lui. Son pantalon était étendu sur le lit, juste à portée de sa main et il repéra rapidement son T-shirt sur le sol. La douche attendrait. Le premier qui se plaignait se verrait rappeler l’odeur de Stark lorsque Miss Potts s’absentait plusieurs jours d’affilés...

* * *

La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrait à peine qu’il sentait déjà plusieurs regards se braquer sur lui. Il retint l’urgence de porter la main au couteau lové dans le creux de ses reins. Les effusions de sang faisaient désordre au petit déjeuner. D’autant plus quand des odeurs plus alléchantes les unes que les autres s’échappaient de la «kitchenette» dont la taille et l’équipement auraient fait baver d’envie le moindre chef étoilé qui se respectait. 

Il avait parcouru plusieurs mètres en pilote automatique lorsqu’une vois goguenarde lui rappela que la nourriture se méritait toujours. 

«C’est quoi cette tête, Robocop ? T’as oublié l’existence des brosses à cheveux ? Alzheimer fait vraiment des ravages...»

Il se retint de passer une main dans la tignasse qu’il avait oubliée de discipliner un minimum avant de quitter l’appartement et qui devait donc...

«Hooo, c’est bouclé, c’est trop mignon ! On dirait Nat après une douche !» Il jeta un regard assassin à Hawkeye que Black Widow se chargea de punir pour eux deux en lui enfonçant vicieusement son coude entre les côtes. Bucky le regarda se plier en deux face à son bol de céréales avec une satisfaction malsaine.

«Personnellement je dois dire que je me pose plus de question sur le T-shirt que sur la coiffure saut-du-lit... Quoique les deux puissent évidemment avoir un lien étroit, si j’ose dire.» 

Hill. Elle n’était pas toujours là mais quand c’était le cas elle avait le chic pour mettre Bucky mal à l’aise avec ses regards froids et ses sourires qui en savaient trop. Un silence subit tomba sur l'assemblée et il baissa les yeux sur le vêtement en question. «My boyfriend is a super-hero». 

_Oui. Celui que tu portais hier soir comme une buse et que tu as remis aujourd’hui parce que comme ça, c’est sûr, tu gagnes le concours du mec le plus discret des quatre-vingt dernières décennies !_

Il releva les yeux, évita soigneusement de regarder le moindre des Avengers disséminés ici et là devant divers assiettes, bols et mugs plus ou moins pleins, pour se concentrer sur Steve, assis au bar de la cuisine en compagnie de Sam et du Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes. Parce qu'évidement, aujourd’hui, ils étaient tous là. Forcément. Steve accrocha son regard et lui répondit d’un sourire de biais et d’un haussement d’épaule fataliste. Echange qui ne passa inaperçu de personne. Darcy siffla puissamment entre ses doigts et Bucky vit Thor plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles tout en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant. Un brouhaha confus s’éleva du reste des spectateurs, duquel Bucky parvint à démêler des onomatopées appréciative, salaces ou totalement incrédules. Il repéra aussi plusieurs échanges de billets de banque. Prit mentalement note pour de futures représailles.

«Je suis un génie !» Une main à plat sur le comptoir de marbre noir, Sam propulsa son poing vers le plafond avec un sourire qui lui coupait le visage en deux.

«Hey, mollo sur les qualificatifs le piaf en second.» Une grimace boudeuse tordait le bouc ridicule de Stark pendant qu’il comptait une liasse de billet dans la main tendue de Banner. «Il n’y a qu’un seul autre génie que j’accepte dans cette tour, c’est le Docteur Jekyll.»

Bruce répondit d’un sourire amical qui rendit plus effrayante encore la froideur de son regard, tout en empochant sa mise. 

«Admets que ce T-shirt était un coup de génie, Stark !» Les doigts de Sam balayèrent l’air au-dessus de son épaule. «J’y peux rien si t’as parié sur l’année prochaine, hein.»

«J’ai sous estimé la période de décongélation...», marmonna le milliardaire avant de tendre un index accusateur vers le bar, «Et je n’appelle pas ça du génie, moi, mais de la triche !»

«Tsss, tss, tsss, c’est mal d’être mauvais perdant...» Ironisa Sam qui se retourna brusquement vers Steve pour lui mettre un violent coup de poing dans l’épaule. «Et toi !» Captain America lui adressa son regard le plus innocent en massant ostensiblement son épaule. «Comment tu as pu ne pas me parler de ça alors qu’on est debout depuis plus de quatre heures ?!»

«JARVIS !», Stark lança-t-il en direction du plafond sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir, «Même question ! Moins les quatre heures...»

«Vous m’avez configuré pour que je ne pénètre les espaces privés que sur demande de l’occupant ou en cas d’urgence, Sir. Je n’étais pas plus au courant que vous.» répondit la voix trop polie de l’intelligence artificielle.

«Note à moi-même : penser à changer ces paramètres au plus vite...»

«Même pas en rêve, Tony», susurra Pepper avec un sourire suave avant de lever un pouce dans la direction de Bucky. 

Il répondit à son geste avec automatisme et ce simple mouvement le sortit de l’espèce de torpeur dans laquelle la tempête de réactions l’avait jeté. Il déplaça le poids de son corps d’une jambe sur l’autre en grimaçant sous la tension de ses muscles. Être le principal centre d’intérêt d’une petite foule allait en contradiction totale avec ses instincts de sniper et d’assassin de l’ombre. Lui donnait envie de sortir une arme pour tirer sur tout ce qui portait une paire de pupilles. Il inspira longuement. Ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

_Ok Barnes, tu as le choix. Tu te casses pour éviter quelques morts de plus sur ta conscience qui, vois les choses en face, n’est plus à ça près, et tu abandonnes lâchement la pile de pancakes qui te fait les yeux doux depuis ton arrivée. Et tu espères qu’il reste suffisamment de céréales dans les placards de Steve pour un petit déjeuner qui en méritera à peine le nom. Ou tu passes au plan B..._

Il releva les paupières. Inspira le parfum de pâte chaude, de café frais, d’oeufs et de lard grésillant. Son estomac se chargea de lui insuffler le courage nécessaire.

_Plan B en action. Go._

Il força un sourire faussement décontracté à ourler ses lèvres et reprit sa marche, interrompue depuis trop longtemps, dans la direction de Steve. Ce dernier était plongée dans une grande conversation avec Sam et Rhodes au sujet de l’amitié brisée, la confiance trahie et les limites de la vie privée. Il s’interrompit au beau milieu d’une tirade enflammée en croisant le regard de Bucky. Ses paupières battirent et il inclina légèrement la tête sur une épaule, une expression un peu inquiète se dessinant sur ses traits mobiles. 

«Buck..?»

Il s’arrêta juste à côté de lui, après avoir légèrement ralenti le temps de frapper son poing contre celui d’un Wilson tout sourire et toujours très fier de lui-même. Steve le dominait, assis sur un siège de bar aux lignes épurées et à la couleur rouge criarde. Bucky posa la main sur la base du tabouret et lui imprima un mouvement de rotation qui tourna le corps de Steve face au sien. Il lui adressa sa meilleur interprétation du sourire charmeur de l’avant-guerre.

«C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire à ton petit-ami que tu n’as pas vu depuis de très très longues heures ?»

Lentement, le miroir de son expression naquit sur les lèvres de son _petit-ami_. Autour d’eux, il entendait les murmures, les sifflets et les moqueries, les ignorait de son mieux. Une main chaude se posa en coupe contre sa joue et il réprima un frisson de contentement.

«J’ai bien essayé de te réveiller d’un baiser mais il faut croire que les contes de fées ne disent pas toujours vrai.»

Un concert de «Ho, c’est mignon !», «Adorable !», «Arrêtez-les je vais vomir...», «Où est mon insuline ?» s’éleva autour d’eux sans que l’expression affectueuse de Steve fluctue. Il caressa la joue de Bucky avec tendresse.

«Si j’avais su qu’il suffisait de te masturber trois minutes pour que tu dormes pendant douze heures d’affilé j’aurai fais ça beaucoup plus tôt...»

Le silence choqué fut uniquement rompu par le rire étouffé de Sam. Bucky ne prêta attention ni à l’un ni à l’autre, son ton énamouré en accord avec celui de son partenaire.

«Tu sais très bien que je n’aurais pas demandé mieux, Captain Je-lâche-tout-dans-mon-pantalon-au-premier-roulement-de-hanches-un-peu-appuyé.»

Bucky était pratiquement sûr que Sam était en train de mourir de rire dans la barrière de ses bras repliés sur la table. Une vague de vociférations secoua l’assemblée.

«On ne voulait pas savoir !», «JARVIS ! Tu as enregistré pour la postérité ?», «Je voyais pas les super-héros comme ça mais j’imagine que les dieux auraient dû m’y préparer...»

Bucky s’approcha encore de Steve. Logea son corps entre ses jambes qui s’écartèrent pour l’accueillir avec un naturel confondant. Leva son bras métallique et passa ses doigts entre les mèches collées par le gel, juste au-dessus de la nuque de l'icône de l’Amérique. 

«Et je n’ai pas eu droit à mon baiser au réveil...» Son coeur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine mais il parvint à relever ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse qui arracha à Steve un sourire amusé. Il n’eut pas à faire le moindre effort pour que ce dernier se penche vers lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la sienne. Rencontra sa langue. Rapprocha leurs corps jusqu’à ce que plus une once d’espace ne subsiste entre eux. Steve répondait avec ferveur au moindre de ses gestes. Leurs langues se mêlaient, se caressaient, une main brûlante se lova contre ses reins pendant que la sienne se glissait depuis le froid du tabouret sous un T-shirt trop serré et franchement superflu. Il ferma les yeux et gémit entre les lèvres de Steve, pressant une érection naissante contre sa cuisse.

«Que quelqu’un leur jette un seau d’eau dessus, vite !»

«Tu plaisantes ? Avec une fournaise pareille on va se prendre un retour de flammes en pleine tête.»

«J’ai l’impression de voir mes grands-parents s’envoyer en l’air...»

«Je suis traumatisé à vie.»

«Vous savez pas reconnaître la scène la plus hot du monde quand on vous la met sous le nez ! Les mecs je vous jure... Ça va tellement aller sur mon Tumblr !»

Bucky remonta ses doigts un peu plus haut contre le dos de Steve. Sourit dans leur baiser en sentant une bosse explicite s’enfoncer contre son ventre. Un bruit de couverts jetés contre une assiette innocente se fit entendre. Suivit de la voix mesurée de Banner.

«Je suis le seul à ne plus avoir faim ?»

Le baryton de Thor lui répondit d’un ton enjoué.

«J’ai encore faim, Darcy et moi-même venons à peine d’arriver !»

«Oui, oui, et l’espace privé c’est pas le fort des viking, hein, on sait. Tu m’offres un petit déj en ville ? Promis, Ian sera pas jaloux, il a trop peur de toi !»

La main de Steve se glissa dans ses cheveux emmêlés et Bucky oublia le reste du monde dans un long gémissement plein d’attente.

Il revint à ce qui l’entourait au bruit de chaises crissant sur le sol, de pas précipités et de conversations inintelligibles, mêlées de rires et de marmonnements désapprobateurs. La pièce retomba dans le silence. Après un dernier mouvement de langue Bucky rompit leur étreinte à regret, sur une respiration haletante. Leurs corps étaient toujours pressés étroitement l’un contre l’autre. Il adressa à Steve un sourire tremblant en reprenant son souffle.

«Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?»

Steve se pencha vers lui. Sa bouche effleura son oreille dans un murmure interrogateur. 

«Plus de pancakes pour nous deux ?»

Bucky tourna la tête pour joindre à nouveau brièvement leurs lèvres. 

«Exactement !»

Steve éclata d’un rire entrecoupé et écarta leurs torses suffisamment pour lever une main avec un regard plein d’attente. Bucky vint frapper dans sa paume un high-five retentissant. Le sourire qu’ils échangèrent, complice, lui donna l’impression que quelque chose s’allégeait dans sa poitrine.

«Par contre je te conseilles de manger vite parce que ce n’est pas la seule chose que j’ai en tête...» Steve pressa ostensiblement sa cuisse contre l’entre-jambe de Bucky, qui mordit sa lèvre inférieure sur un gémissement pitoyable.

«Tu es conscient que ce ne sont pas nos quartiers privés et que JARVIS va filmer la moindre seconde de ce qui se passera dans cette cuisine ?»

«J’y compte bien», susurra Steve contre son oreille, «J’en ai assez des blagues de Tony sur les bâtonnets glacés, j’aimerai le traumatiser suffisamment pour qu’il passe à autre chose.»

Bucky frémit et fit un violent effort pour repousser Steve à longueur de bras.

«Deal ! Mais les pancakes d’abord !»

«Je n’imaginerai jamais passer avant les pancakes Buck.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, je n'ai pas écrit la scène de sexe dans la cuisine parce que Steve a sorti cette idée out of the blue alors que ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! 
> 
> Mais si ça intéresse du monde je posterai peut-être une suite pwp si l'inspiration se présente...


End file.
